


Enemies Unite

by karmandthedarkangel



Series: Multi Universes [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmandthedarkangel/pseuds/karmandthedarkangel
Summary: He survived Tartarus alone but will he make it through school? Nico di Angelo knew about the Egyptians before the others and now he has to pay the price by keeping tabs on them and going to school.After Blood of Olympus (BoO) and after The Serpents Shadow and after the events in the Crown of Ptolemy in Demigods and Magicians.Disclaimer: I don't own Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson/Heroes of OlympusThat title belongs to Rick Riordan
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Anubis/Sadie Kane, Carter Kane/Zia Rashid, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Sadie Kane/Walt Stone
Series: Multi Universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748095
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson stared at the letter in front of him that took 30 minutes to decode. Apparently, he would return to Goode for his senior year. However, Drew and Lacy were children of Aphrodite in a different school and they needed protection since monsters would come after them and Drew was being stupid and she didn't learn how to defend herself properly so Chiron needed someone to help. Honestly, that was the only reason they gave lessons at Camp Half-Blood on how to fight. It's primarily for your good, the fact that it benefits others is just an added bonus. Although another reason was because they needed to keep an eye on Brooklyn.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Yes Percy?"

"Are we still going to go help Drew and Lacy?"

"No, Chiron got someone to cover that."

"Thank the gods. I didn't wanna be stuck with that-I mean I really wanted to go to Goode High this year." Percy quickly changed tactics when he noticed Annabeth give him a glare. Just then, Mrs. Jackson came in. 

"Hi mom."

"Hey Sally."

"Hi dears. Here." She gave them a plate full of blue cookies. Suddenly, the door burst open. 

"Stupid Solace saying I can't shadow travel or use any other magic and then Chiron just had to join in and tell me to go to school. Ugh."

Percy tried to hide a laugh. He noticed Nico put his key to the apartment in his pocket.

"Oh. Hello Mrs. Jackson."

"Hello Nico dear. I'd prefer if you didn't bang the door open and complain as soon as you enter."

"Sorry Mrs. Jackson." 

"And stop with the Mrs. Jackson. Just call me Sally dear."

"Okay Mrs. Ja- I mean Sally."

"Isn't he sweet? You should get a cookie before Percy finishes them all."

"Okay Mrs. Jackson."

"I told you it was Sally."

Percy smiled. After all the times his mom had tried to tell Nico to stop calling her Mrs. Jackson, he did no such thing. Probably a habit from the 1930's.

"Hey cuz."

"Hi Percy. Hi Annabeth." He plopped down and grabbed a cookie. 

"Hi Nico."

Percy looked over at him. He immediately noticed the changes.

"Looks like time has been treating you well."

"Did you not hear me complaining earlier?"

"That's not what I meant. Anyway, what did Chiron tell you earlier?"

"I had to go take care of the Aphrodite kids at this school called... what was it?" He pulled out a letter. "Right, it was Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted."

"Poor child."

"I heard you were first pick Jackson."

"Yeah..."

"It's kinda your fault."

"Hey."

"Whatever."

Annabeth looked at him.

"You've only been to one school before, right?"

"Westover Hall in Maine. It was a military school. You were part of the extraction team."

"Right."

Percy looked at them. 

"So, which grade are you going to?"

Nico looked. 

"I'll be taking a placement test. I most likely will end up as a senior since Drew is one."

"But you're 14."

"And?" He snatched the last cookie. Percy pouted.

"You've only been to one school."

"I learned."

"How?"

"The dead, duh."

"But, you're not even that smart."

"Percy, I know more myths than you and more about Greek Mythology."

"That's only cause you were a geek at Mythmagic or whatever it was called."

"Mythomagic and it didn't have the legends with it."

"I survived more wars."

"I survived three. You survived two."

"What about the Labyrinth?"

"That was a battle."

"But then you also survived only two wars."

"I was there during World War 2, doofus."

"Right. I forgot."

"Anyway, Do you have extra school supplies?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to use them."

"Fine."

"Wait... really?"

"Yep. You're my brother. Why not."

"Thanks."

Percy left. He came back with all the supplies.

"Here."

"Thanks. I gotta go. Thanks for having me over Mrs. Jackson."

"I told you it was Sally."

Nico put up his hood and went out the door. He went into the car and told Jules-Albert to go to Camp Half-Blood. Might as well enjoy his free time before he goes to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 747 words. This can also be found on wattpad (with pictures), fanfiction.net and quotev


	2. First Day

The children of Aphrodite finally made it. Nico di Angelo looked up from his book. He threw it up into the air and it vanished. 

"Finally. You Aphrodite children take forever to get ready. With the exception of Piper."

"Whatever. We have a house near the school since camp is too far from the school."

"Got it."

"Let's go."

"The light blinds my eyes."

"Really. Weren't you the one complaining about the fact that Hades children aren't vampires."

"Maybe."

"Anyway, we'll probably be attacked by monsters due to your aura."

"We're going to Brooklyn. We're not supposed to be going there and I'm a Big Three child who is mainly not suicidal so I turned down my aura."

"Mainly?"

"Out of all the amazing things in my speech, you registered that?"

"Yeah..."

"What. I still take risks." _Like going down into Tartarus._

"I see. Ever wanted or tried to commit suicide?" 

"Skip."

Drew just threw a phone to him. 

"Here. You'll need it."

"Why? Aren't we not supposed to use them?"

"Well we're going to Brooklyn anyway. No harm."

"I guess since I still hid my aura..."

"It has mine and Lacy's phone number on it."

"You know, you're not that bad after all."

"Wow, thanks."

"What are we waiting for?"

"Our ride. Here it is."

A car stopped in front of them. It was a sleek red Tesla. Someone got out from the driver seat and hailed a taxi. Nico whistled. 

"Nice car."

"Thanks. What's your car?" She got into the driver seat.

"Which one?" He got into the passenger seat.

"How many do you have? You're not old enough to drive." 

"A lot. I have a chauffeur. Who was that guy?"

"Someone I paid to bring me my car. So what is your best car?"

"I dunno what the best car is. I have Tesla's, Lamborghini's etc."

"How?"

"Casino."

"What?"

"Doesn't matter." Truth is, Nico kept a bunch of cards from the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

"You know," Lacy started. "Drew became nicer ever since Piper became the head.

"True."

"Hey Nico."

"Yeah."

"Won't it be kinda weird since it'll be two girls and one boy."

"What about two boys and one girl? That would be weirder. At least one of you could seem like a third wheel. Probably you since Drew most likely flirts with guys outside of camp."

"True," She said at the same time Drew yelled.

"Hey!"

After thirty minutes of talking and teasing, Drew pulled over into a parking spot. 

"We're here."

They got out. Drew looked at Nico.

"Alright, I'll take you to the principal's office. Afterwards, I'll meet you at lunch and you'll shadow me until they call you and find out the results. K?"

"Okay."

"Great. Lacy dear, go to class, Nico, follow me."

"Alright. Bye sis."

"Tata."

Nico went with Drew to the principal's office.

"Hey Nico."

"Hmm."

"You're not as bad as they say."

"Thanks."

"Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah."

"You're gay, right?"

"I wish I wasn't."

"Why? We'll talk about it at lunch. Let's go in."

They entered and the secretary looked up.

"New student?"

"Yeah." Drew said.

"Thanks for bringing him in. You can go now Mrs. Tanaka." 

Drew looked at Nico.

"Good luck." She left.

Nico just stared. She really has changed.

The secretary looked at him.

"Alright, so you have to go to the counselor's office. Come with me."

He followed her and they went to a blue room. The secretary looked up.

"New student?"

"Yup." The woman Nico followed left.

"Alright, go to that room, here's the test, and begin." 

Nico looked over it. He frowned for the English portion. The secretary looked at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"I have dyslexia and ADHD."

"I see. Well, I can read it aloud."

"If it's okay with you."

She read it aloud for him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She went back to work.

He finished some time later. The secretary got it. 

"Alright, here are all the clubs you can join. You can join as many as you want. Just try to not do too many."

Nico looked. He ticked art. He was Italian after all. He also ticked music. Architecture... well technically Rome originated in Italy but that wasn't really his thing. He tried imagining it. Nope. Fashion? Contrary to popular belief, he could actually dress well, he just preferred black for himself. Makes the blood stains less noticeable. Wait no, he wore it because it gave the whole creepy vibe. Yeah that's it. Drew did mention she took the fashion class and she wanted him to join so he could get a better sense of fashion. He decided not to. Mythology? Definitely. He knew all the mythology from Aztec to Egyptian, from Greek to Roman. Let's not forget Norse. He met a lot of them in person. And Chiron tried to be secretive on why. Come on. He knew the Egyptians chose Brooklyn as their playground. He met the death deities since death is universal after all. After putting a check next to mythology, he gave it to the secretary. She smiled.

"The number of colleges who might give you a scholarship. By the way, any sports?" 

"Soccer."

"Try outs are tomorrow."

"Oh, I forgot. Languages." She gave him a sheet of all the languages they offered. 

Nico looked. He decided not to take ASL since he already knew. Skeletons tended to lose their jaws and well, he was Italian. It was easy since he used his hands a lot of the time anyway. Italian? That was his native language. French? Piper gave lessons. Spanish? Well known language and it was close to Italian. Ghosts spoke it a lot. Being the Ghost King came with a lot of perks. And downsides. Like paperwork. Latin? He was the ambassador and knew it fluently. He frowned. Chinese? After the many shadow travel flunks to China, he decided to learn it along with Japanese and Korean. Hey they gave Arabic. Too bad he already knew it. Greek? Came with dyslexia. The one good side of having dyslexia. You know fluent Greek and/or Latin. Nico was the only lucky one who got both. Probably because his destiny was to become the ambassador between the camps and the Ambassador of Pluto. Screw the Fates. German? Having Hitler as your half brother has some benefits. He finally decided on Arabic. The secretary looked at him.

"Choose two more electives. Preferably art and P.E. Although, art is one of your clubs."

Nico looked. He chose P.E and AP computer science. The secretary got the paper. 

"Thank you. Alright, so since you're new, you are supposed to take at least two years of languages, a year of art and a few other things, but we'll let it slide if you take this test for art since the other requirements you've done except for language. After you're done, come to me for the language one."

Nico got the test. He was supposed to tick which one he'd do and then do what it was tested for. For example, if he chose fashion illustration, he would have to draw a person and clothes that matched based on a prompt like elegant or casual. He chose drawing and drew a forest. He gave it. 

"Alright, so art is done. Now for language. Which language would you like to do?"

Nico thought about it. He chose Spanish.

"You don't look Hispanic. You look more Italian." She gave the test.

"I am Italian. I don't wanna take the Italian test since universities wouldn't really look for that. They want you to know something other than a language you should learn form birth."

"Smart."

He took the test. He gave it back. 

"Alright. It's lunch time. To get to the lunch room, you have to turn left and go past the main office and the main entrance to the lunch room. It has a sign that says cafe and it's in front of the gym."

"Thank you." Nico walked out and turned left. He went to the cafeteria and looked around.

"Hey Nico!" Lacy yelled. "Over here."

Nico went over to her. She was sitting next to Drew and a blond girl with red streaks in her hair and blue eyes. She was sitting next a boy that had coffee brown skin, brown eyes and black hair who was sitting across from a boy that looked African American with brown hair and brown eyes who was sitting next to a vaguely Arabian girl with amber eyes and short black hair that reached her jawline. Drew pointed to the empty seat next to her with a tray of food. 

"Here's your seat and tray. Lacy brought the tray, I saved the seat."

"Thanks." Nico sat down. 

Drew looked at him.

"So why is homosexuality bad?"

"You know how I'm from the 1930's? Yeah it was wrong then. Also, Hitler hated homosexuals and it was World War 2 so if you were caught, you were sentenced to death."

"Oh. So your mom wasn't very supportive?"

"Yeah." 

"Where did your family come from?"

"Well, my stupid half brother who died in the 1900's was German. A well known German. My mom was the daughter of a Washington ambassador but we were all born in Italy."

"I see. You have the Italian good looks, just not the tone."

"I hang out in the Underworld, what did you expect? A tan?"

"I mean, you have a slight tone. Who was your half brother?"

"Hitler." He ate a spoonful of the mashed potatoes.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Oof."

"At least I learned German."

"Wow. So being an ambassador is in your blood?"

"Yup."

"Oh right. What electives are you taking?"

"Arabic, P.E, and an extra science course."

"Really? More science? But I have P.E too. Except Arabic. I'm taking French."

"What is up with the food? It's terrible." He frowned.

"I know right. That's why I get food from home usually."

"Smart."

"Thanks. Clubs?"

"Music, art, soccer and mythology."

"What?"

"Music, art, soccer and mythology."

"Lacy and I took mythology and fashion. Why the heck would you take all of those?"

"University."

"Makes sense. But you and soccer?"

"Hey. Watch the try outs if you're that scared."

"I will. Lacy."

"Yeah," Lacy looked over from where she was talking with the blond girl.

"He's trying soccer."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"I am so watching try outs with my head in my hands. Is it just for uni?"

"Yup."

"What in the name of Hades."

"I know, right?"

"Nice to know you guys have faith in me."

"You don't even get out and you're trying a sport."

"Meh. If it goes bad well whatever."

"Really emo kid?"

"Emo? I am so not emo."

"Panic! at the Disco?"

"Okay yeah."

"Emo."

"That's not true emo."

"Fine, Fall Out Boy?"

"I guess."

"My Chemical Romance?"

"..."

"See?"

"Not emo."

"Then goth."

"Really?"

Drew looked at him.

"Hey Nico, name silver's atomic number and symbol."

"Ag and 47."

"Nerd."

"Hey!"

"You're either goth or nerd and maybe emo."

"Okay, I like black and reading. You like looking at yourself in a mirror and getting what you want. I could call you vain, a spoiled idiot or a brat."

"Hey!"

"Exactly."

Lacy snickered. 

"Anyway, I'm gonna go talk to Sadie again."

"That's her name?"

"Yeah. She's Sadie Kane."

"I do not get along with her." Drew added.

"She doesn't like brats and spoiled idiots. That's how you were before."

"Hmph."

Sadie Kane. Where had Nico heard that before? Right. Anubis had a crush on this girl. He mentioned that when they were hanging around in the New Orleans graveyard. He had merged with this dude called Walt Stone with coffee colored skin, black hair, brown eyes and was dating her. In fact, he looked like the boy Sadie was hanging out with... no way. That's Walnubis. Dam. Nico pushed away his food. Curse everything. He decided the best course of action was to hide from him. He might be recognized. Honestly, Nico hated the Fates. Curse them. The lunch bell rang just then. Drew grabbed Nico's arm. 

"How old are you exactly?"

"Real or physical?"

"Physical."

"14."

"Alright, let's go. English is next."

"F***."

"No profanity."

"I'm dyslexic."

"Oh. Then you can curse. I have every class with those four for some reason. Sadie Kane, Walt Stone, Zia Rashid and Carter Kane."

"Great."

"They hate me."

"Phew."

"But they love Lacy."

"Dam."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna socialize with people who are in every class and can make fun of me in every class." 

"It's alright. You're hanging out with me so they won't really notice anything else."

"Why do you have P.E?"

"I can still fight and exercise." 

"So why am I here?"

"I dunno. Something about keeping an eye on something."

"Great."

"Only thing you need to keep an eye on is losers with bad hair like her. Honestly, why she actually has a boyfriend as good as Walt is a mystery to me."

"Nice to know." 

"They're also in the mythology club."

"Why do the Fates hate me?"

"They hate all of us."

"I have the worst luck ever. Not even Percy is this bad."

"I see."

They entered English. The teacher looked at Nico. Drew smiled.

"He's shadowing me for some time. He might be in our grade."

"I see. Isn't he a bit too young."

Nico sighed. 

"Age doesn't define knowledge"

"I see. Name?"

"Nico di Angelo."

"Alright. Sit down."

Everyone entered and sat down. They heard the late bell ring just as he and Drew sat down next to Lacy. Sadie was on her other side.

"Welcome students. I'm Mrs. Bakalar. Today we will introduce ourselves as it's the first day of school. Starting with the new kid. Stand up, state your full name, age and a fun fact."

Nico stood up.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, I'm 14 and this is the first school I've been to."

"Lovely. Next."

"I'm Drew Tanaka, I'm 17 and I am naturally this good looking."

Nico stared at her. 

"What? I gotta keep my reputation."

Lacy went next.

"I'm Lacy Cooper, I'm 17 and I have a lot of half siblings."

"I'm Sadie Kane, 16 and I have an annoying brother."

"I'm Carter Kane, I'm 18 and Sadie is my little sister."

"I'm Walt Stone, I'm 17 and I'm from Seattle." 

"I'm Zia Rashid, I'm 17 and I'm Arabian."

Nico zoned everyone else out. ADHD. After a while, the teacher started speaking. Suddenly, the intercom turned on. 

"Can Nico di Angelo come to the counselor's office."

"He's going," the teacher yelled. "Alright, Walt, take Nico to the counselor's office."

"Okay Mrs. Bakalar."

Nico cursed the Fates as he walked out of the classroom with Stone.

"Nico, right? You had a meeting with Anubis in New Orleans correct?"

"Who's Anubis?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've only been to New Orleans once and found my half sister there."

"I see. So it's your first school?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Walt's voice changed.

"Really Nico? He doesn't know your little secret about you being the heir of that."

"I'm mortal, not the heir."

"Never mind then."

"Anyway, hi Anubis."

"Finally. Hi."

"Bye Walnubis."

"That sounds like walrus."

Nico just entered the counselor's office.

"Hi."

The secretary looked up.

"Right. Here's your schedule, your in the senior year and high level math. Have a nice day."

"You too."

He left and saw Walt still there. He groaned and looked at his schedule. He still had English.

"Let's go back."

"To English?"

"I'm still shadowing someone. Why were you supposed to escort me and not the person I'm shadowing?"

"No clue."

Then, the bell rang.

"What's your next class?" 

"I'm supposed to shadow Drew."

"Right."

"I have P.E next."

"Same. I can take you there."

"Alright then."

They walked to the gym and went to the locker room. The passed out locks and everyone got their lockers ready. There was no need to change today. They exited the locker rooms and Drew immediately came over to Nico. 

"Same schedule?"

"Yeah."

"Phew."

"Probably Chiron."

"Probably." 

Lacy came over. 

"Sadie and her friends are coming to our house tomorrow."

"What?!" Drew shrieked. 

"Did you mention there were others living with you?" Nico looked at her.

"Nope. They'll find out tomorrow."

"At least the apartment is clean."

"How do you know?"

"You're Aphrodite kids."

"True."

"Alright everyone." A gym teacher clapped. "Seniors sit here and juniors sit there. We'll be talking to you all about how it's gonna work."

Everyone went to their designated spots. 

"Okay. So seniors, last year. You have to change and a lot of other things. You should already know it. Now, today is a free day. There's basketball and handball. You can also sit down and talk. Go."

Lacy went with the four people while Nico went with Drew.

"Alright. This is the last class of the day. After this, home sweet home."

"Great."

They talked about camp and different things. Soon, it was time to go and they rushed out. Drew and Nico got into the car and the waited for Lacy. She came in and they drove to the house. It was a mansion that definitely had a monster proof shield and high security. Let's not forget the figures reflected in the windows which were obviously servants. It looked like:

And the back looked like:

They parked in a secret parking spot and got out. They went to the staircase.

"Do you actually climb this Drew?"

"No. Obviously." She pressed down on one of the balls on the railing when they all stood on the staircase. It started moving like an escalator. 

"There. And the people coming tomorrow won't get to use it. They have to climb. What time are they coming?"

"Some of them are trying out for soccer. The girls and boys tryouts are tomorrow and they wanna change when they go back to their house so they'll be here around five."

"Got it." 

They entered the house. Nico looked around. It looked warm and friendly. Like this:

"Nice place."

"It's huge isn't it."

"My part-time "house" is a palace Drew."

"Right. Now for the living room." They turned left before they reached the escalator. It was really homey and warm. It looked amazing with couches and a staircase that went upstairs like this:

Lacy smiled. 

"Let's go to the indoor pool." They walked out of the living room past the staircase and took a right. There was a pool with couches on the side. There were windows looking outside and a balcony that looked down at it. 

"Nice." 

"And now, for your bedroom." Drew took him back to the staircase, clicked on the button that activated the escalator, turned right past some maids to a bunch of doors.

"These are the bedrooms. The ones occupied have names on the doors. There are buttons in the rooms to activate the maids who are in that room." She pointed to a door labeled "Maids," in silver lettering. 

"There are rooms for different types of servants like tailors and butlers, but," she kept going forward to a lot of elegant doors. Three of them had gold lettering.

"That's mine, that's Lacy's and that's yours," she pointed to the one in the middle. "There are doors that connect to mine and Lacy's rooms. Pop in if you need us."

"Alright."

"Bye. Have fun." She went into her room as Lacy went into hers. 

Nico opened the door that said "Nico" in gold lettering. He looked around. There was a living room, two doors labeled "Lacy" and "Drew," a kitchen and a bathroom. He went to the bathroom. It was beautiful. It had teal and sea green walls, white tiles and two doors. One led to a rain shower while the other led to the toilet. The sink had a golden tap and there were cabinets and shelves. Nico went to the bedroom. It looked like this:

There was even a walk-in closet with a lock. Drew popped in.

"Come with me. I forgot to show you the dining room."

They went down the main staircase and went behind it. They turned left and reached a room that had windows showed a pool outside. There was a staircase here also. It looked like:

"The staircase is really close to our rooms. Here, let me show you."

They went up the staircase and turned left. Soon, they were back in front of the elegant doors. 

"Feel free to explore. Dinner is formal and is at 8:00 though so be there by 7:50."

"Okay. Thanks." 

"No problem." She left.

 _She really did change,_ Nico thought as he went back to the bed and was about to lay down on it before he noticed something.

He went to a door which was hidden. He opened it and saw a huge training room. There was also an alarm clock. He set it for 7 and started training with swords, knives, bows and arrows, a war fan, bo-staffs and other weapons. After a while, he practiced with training dummies with levels. After he beat a lot of the levels, he practiced running. Afterwards, he climbed the climbing wall. Unfortunately, this one didn't have lava pouring down. He jumped down and crouched as he landed. He kept training until the alarm clock rang. He went to the shower and by 7:50, he was all ready and heading downstairs. He sat down at the table which was all set as Drew and Lacy came. 

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hello."

They all talked to each other about what they've been doing in the last ten minutes until some servants came in with food. There was soup first. 

"Thank you." 

The waiter looked startled and then he smiled and left. Nico picked up the soup spoon and they finished dinner in silence. 

"May I be excused?"

Drew nodded and put her spoon down, signaling the end of dinner. The waiters came in and got the bowls. The teenagers went back upstairs. 

"My room." Drew said. They entered it. It wasn't pink thankfully. In fact, it was mainly yellow. There was no pink except for the vanity in a different room. They went past the living room to the bedroom. It looked like: 

"So Nico," Lacy started. "How was your first day of living with girls and school?"

"It was fine."

"Why was Nico chosen and not a girl though?"

Drew looked at her.

"All the girls were busy."

"Okay, so why not a different boy?"

"Nico's a better fighter and Chiron wanted him to spy on Brooklyn and since he's already good at being a spy, well he was chosen. Also, he wouldn't hit on us since he's gay."

"I've been getting the vibes, I just thought they were false since he's from the 1900's."

Nico looked at them.

"My mom wouldn't be supportive and neither would my sister but well, I'm fully gay."

"Can we give him a makeover?" Lacy looked so excited.

"We have school tomorrow." Nico pointed out.

Drew clapped her hands.

"Sleepover today and on the weekend. We can give each other makeovers on Saturday."

"Yeah!" Lacy squealed. "Nico, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Drew smiled.

"Perfect." She went to the closet and pulled out a mattress. 

"Nico..."

"You two can have the bed, I'll take the mattress."

"Thanks."

They all went to their respective rooms and got ready. They went back to Drew's room. 

Lacy's pajamas: 

Nico's pajamas: 

Drew's pajamas:

Drew just stared.

"Really guys?"

"Yes. Sleep is very important. So important it's on our pajamas." Nico said. 

Lacy nodded. Drew just sat down on the bed. 

"Whatever. So, met any cute boys?"

"Nope." Nico said. 

Lacy just rolled her eyes.

"What is your type?"

"Not Percy for sure."

Drew stared and started laughing.

"Percy?"

"He used to be cute."

"I guess."

"How about the guy in our P.E class with brown hair?" Lacy asked.

"No. He's ugly." Drew said as Nico nodded.

"I guess. The blond guy?"

"Nah."

"Yeah, there's no one really cute in the school. Let's revert to camp. Jason?"

"He's one of my best friends."

"Leo?"

"Not really." 

"Scrawny Latino son of Hephaestus who was in the quest with Jason and Piper and part of the seven? Definitely no." 

Nico thought.

"Will?"

"Definitely. In fact, he's not cute, he's hot and single. Most likely bi since Apollo is like the god of being bisexual." Drew said.

"He could be gay though." Lacy added. 

"Most likely bi." 

Nico just looked at them. Lacy lit up like she just thought of something.

"Hey, isn't he your doctor?" She looked at Nico.

"Yeah why?"

She looked at Drew.

"Solangelo!" They both squealed. 

"What's that?"

"Doesn't matter." Lacy said.

"You'll find out later." Drew added.

"Okay." 

Nico actually felt happier than he thought he would be with Aphrodite girls. They weren't too bad to hang out with.

Drew and Lacy looked at each other and then back at Nico.

"You know Nico," Drew started. 

"You actually are much more fun to hang out with than other people say. When you hear son of Hades you don't think about a gay person who's actually interesting." Lacy finished. 

"I could say the same for you. Aphrodite kids are known for being vain, not nice and fun. Sweet maybe, but not conversational. Lacy is an exception, Piper definitely, but Drew is an Aphrodite child through and through. You don't expect this when you hear Aphrodite children."

"I guess. Looks like prejudice and rumors are all lies." Lacy said. 

"Looks like it."

Drew smiled which turned into a frown when Lacy continued.

"Now let's talk about the guests coming tomorrow."

"I hate them!" Drew yelled.

"Got it. Nico?"

"I'm new. But so far, I don't really like them."

"See Lacy?"

"Got it. Just get to know them tomorrow."

"At least tomorrow is Friday." Drew said. "Which means another sleepover tomorrow."

Lacy grinned.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

\------------------------------

"We're going to Lacy's house tomorrow." Sadie said while making some of Felix's penguins vanish.

"Does she have any siblings?"

"I thought you were smart Carter. She said in class that she has a lot of half-siblings."

"Are we going to meet any? They're only half-siblings."

"Dunno."

"How do you feel about the new kid?"

"He's okay." Walt said. "I talked with him."

"That's nice to know." Zia said.

Suddenly, Sadie's phone rang.

"Hi Annabeth." 

"Hi Sadie."

"How was your first day of school?"

"Great, you?"

"It was fine. But there was a new kid sitting next to Drew."

"Drew?"

"Drew Tanaka. For some reason, Lacy always sits next to Drew."

"I see. Who was the new kid?"

"Someone named Nico, I think."

"Did the school blow up?"

"No."

"How did he do?"

"He's in our grade and doing fine. Why?"

She heard a voice talking to Annabeth. Annabeth said something Sadie couldn't hear. 

"We just wanted to know about the new kid since he's obviously smart. How old is he?"

"14."

"Anyway, got to go. Talk to you later. Monster attack. Bye."

"Bye."

"Who's Annabeth?"

"You know how I told you about the Greeks?"

"She's the girl, right?"

"Yeah." 

"Nice."

"Is it just me or was she really interested in the new kid and she paused when I said Drew's name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4900 words. Anyway, they have soccer tryouts tomorrow. Will they get in? Nico's gonna meet the magicians. How will they react when they see Drew and Nico in Lacy's house? Will Sadie get suspicious or will she brush it off? Anyway, bye!


	3. Second Day

Drew Tanaka and Lacy woke up when they heard screaming. Nico was thrashing in the mattress muttering things like Bianca and Tartarus. Shadows covered the walls and the ground was rumbling. The sisters looked at each other and went to him.

"Nico."

"Nico."

"NICO!"

He woke up gasping. He sat up and put his head in his hands. Drew looked at him. 

"Nico, what was that about?"

"Tartarus."

"Why would you dream of that place?" Lacy asked, not wanting to believe her theory.

"Percy and Annabeth weren't the first, I was and I was alone. They got the watered down version and I, as a child of Hades, saw it in all of it's horrifying glory. I went to look for the Doors of Death, hopefully close them. I couldn't. I got captured before and was tortured and later imprisoned in the same bronze jar Ares was trapped in without air. I survived for a week eating one pomegranate seed a day and entering a death trance where I would meditate and use up no oxygen."

Drew and Lacy listened horrified. They hugged him. 

"You aren't there anymore. You're with friends now."

He gave a small smile and they went back to sleep. This time he dreamt of rainbows and sunshine which made him want to throw up. He woke up a few hours later and got ready fro school. He skipped breakfast and entered the car. 

\-------------- -_- -------------

Carter Kane walked to school with Sadie, Zia and Walt. They went inside and noticed Drew corrupting Lacy and the new kid. The girls seemed to be teasing Nico about something while he turned red until he finally decided to go off to the office to get his lock and locker number. He came out and ran to his locker while Drew and Lacy just laughed. Lacy noticed them and went over to Sadie.

"Hi Sadie!"

"Hi Lacy. Why were you with Drew?"

"I wanted to talk to the new kid."

"Oh okay."

"Are you all still coming over today?"

"Yup. Soccer tryouts are today, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be staying behind to watch someone."

"Who?"

"Surprise."

"Okay."

The bell rang and they all went to their first class. They entered, noticing Drew and the new kid. Nico seemed to be glaring at Drew and he turned away. She giggled. Lacy went to them and Drew told her something. She laughed and looked at the goth boy. He crossed his arms and pouted. The Egyptians noticed the similarities between him and Anubis. Anubis had black hair and black eyes and always wore black kinda like Nico. but that was where the similarities ended. While Anubis had tan skin, Nico had creamy, pale skin with a hint of an Italian heritage. His long, black eyelashes framed piercing onyx eyes that spoke of great suffering and pain but they were also the eyes of a genius or a madman. They looked like they were looking through your soul. His glossy hair was pitch black, as dark as night. He had high cheekbones, but not overdoing it. He had full pink lips which was probably the only color on his face. His pale elegant fingers were long and thin. Other than that, he was mainly black and white like a photograph in the 1930's. He had tight black jeans and a black shirt was kinda tight and you could see muscled and well defined abs. His petite frame, however, was lean. If you looked at him at a certain angle, he looked like an angel. He wasn't cute and not really hot, he was beautiful. A beautiful cold angel. He would probably be the interest of some 9th grade girls and even a lot of boys. 

Lacy came back. She got out her phone.

"There, I sent you the address."

"Thanks."

The first half of the day went by quickly. One more period till lunch and it was Arabic. All the Egyptians took it since they might end up in Egypt and need to know it. However, Zia took French since she was Arabian and already knew Arabic. They entered the class and noticed Nico sitting there. He looked at them. None of them managed to hold eye contact. His eyes looked... broken. If you looked deep enough, you could practically see glass shards swimming in the onyx orbs. They looked away from him and focused their gaze on the teacher who looked up and smiled at them. 

"مرحبا. Hello."

"Hello Mrs. Samira." 

"Sit down."

Slowly, everyone trickled into the class and sat down. They day continued until it was time for the soccer tryouts.

They changed and went to the field.

"Girls go the lower field while boys go to the upper field." A coach yelled. 

Carter and Walt went to the upper field. They noticed Lacy and Drew standing there as if watching someone. Lacy waved at Carter and Walt. They waved back.

"Maybe there won't be many people?" Walt said.

"It's high school Walt. Universities count the clubs taken during this time and give you scholarships based on that. A lot of people are good at sport and want sports scholarships. In fact, colleges might count the sports ones more than others."

"Got it Carter, don't go all nerd on me." 

The heard Lacy and Drew yelling as someone came up onto the field. Carter and Walt turned and saw Nico di Angelo standing there with a jersey on. He had a black shirt underneath it so his arms weren't showing. 

"Break a leg di Angelo!"

"If you get humiliated don't come crying to me!"

"You can do it!" 

"Try not to lose stamina too quickly!"

"Don't let Drew's insults get to you!"

"Hey!"

Nico just smiled. Carter and Walt looked at each other. 

"How do they know each other?"

"No clue."

"Did you know that most people on a sports team in school, mainly soccer, (at least where I came from) tend to be popular?"

"Carter, really?"

"I'm nervous, okay?"

"You'll do fine."

A lot of other people came just before the coach blew the whistle.

"Alright, so this is the soccer tryouts for the boys. You might get on the team, you might not. There are only 16 spots. Only 11 of them will be playing. If you're trying out for goalie, go to the midfield." 

Some people trickled off and went to the spot mentioned.

"Alright, so I want all of you to run five laps around this field. After each lap, pick up a card from here."

Carter ran next to Walt for the first 2 laps and then he fell behind. Walt looked at him. 

"Saving the world really helps you get in shape. I'm just saving my energy."

Walt nodded in understanding. They looked forward and noticed Nico. He was in front of them, running really fast, holding four cards. 

"How did he do it so fast?"

"No clue." Walt said as he stared, shocked. 

They kept watching him to see if he would slow down, but if anything he got faster. He quickly finished his last lap just as they were starting on their third lap. He didn't even look tired. The coach gave him a paper with something on it that looked golden. 

"Congrats Nico!"

"At least you didn't fall down and die yet!"

"Drew!"

"Okay okay!"

Walt finished second, Carter coming in for third a few seconds after. The coach gave Walt a paper with a silver 2 and Carter had a bronze 3. One by one, the boys finished and the coach wrote down the times and gave them their numbers. 

"Alright, so I want everyone in a line based on their numbers. When I reach you, tell me your name."

After that, the coach looked at them. 

"Alright, now we will play soccer. If this tryout doesn't determine everyone, then I will have another one for the people who didn't make it in. Di Angelo, Stone and Kane are on offense for the red team."

He said who the defense was and the offense and defense then told the others to sit down. (I learned it as offense and defense. If it isn't, you can totally comment it.)

"Go!" He put the ball in the middle. Nico ran and dribbled the ball. He did it as if it came as natural to him as breathing. Each step and movement was fluid. He looked up and looked at the field. He nodded as if coming to a decision and looked straight at Carter.

"Carter!"

Carter got ready as he threw it to him. He, in turn, threw it to Walt who threw it back to Nico. Nico kicked it into the goal just as the defense were coming. 

"1-0, red team." The coach yelled.

The end final ended up being 12-5, red team. A lot of it was just Nico di Angelo. The coach smiled. 

"Alright, you can sit down while the others go."

By the end of their game, the coach had 2 pages of notes. 

"Okay, I want di Angelo and Kane as defense for the red team. Stone and (insert random dude's last name) are defense for the blue team." 

The offense players for the blue team were really good, but then Nico got the ball just as it was coming close to the goal. He threw it directly to the feet of a red offense player who threw it into the goal. 

The points ended up being 10-6, red team. The coach wrote another page of notes as he told other people to play. After everyone finished, the coach seemed to come to a decision. 

"If I don't say your name, come on Monday for the second part of the tryouts. The people who did make it are di Angelo, Kane, Walt..." Carter zoned out after hearing those names. The coach told them to go change and they went to the locker rooms. They came out and met Lacy, Drew, Sadie and Zia. 

"We made it!" Sadie squealed. 

"Same," Carter said.

"So did Nico," Walt added.

"Whatever," Sadie said. 

Lacy and Drew looked surprised. Lacy looked at Sadie, Walt, Zia and Carter.

"Congrats on making it in."

"Thanks. Congrats Nico."

"You too."

"You're coming around five, right?" Lacy asked.

"Yup." Sadie said. 

"Alright, see you later."

The trio went off. The Egyptians went back to Brooklyn House and changed. At 4:40 they left for the house. They ended up in front of a beautiful mansion. They stared at it, stunned.

"Lacy isn't the type to be extravagant and she doesn't even seem rich." Sadie stared as she gaped.

"Maybe she doesn't wanna advertise it?" Carter said as they climbed the staircase. 

"I suppose. We don't advertise it either I guess."

"Exactly." 

Walt rang the doorbell. A servant opened the door.

"We don't have servants though." Sadie said, looking at Carter." 

"Whatever."

They entered it as Lacy came down the staircase in a casual long-sleeved light red top. She had a red mini skirt with it. Her hair was in a ponytail. She smiled at them. 

"Welcome."

"Where are your parents?"

"Mom never visits and dad is somewhere in the country. I contact him, I just don't live with him."

"Oh." They looked at each other.

"So you live alone?"

"Not at all. There are the servants..."

"Other than them?"

"One of my half-sisters and a friend from camp."

"Will we meet them?"

"Maybe. If they actually get ready."

"I don't want to!" They heard a female voice shout. It sounded kinda familiar.

Lacy just looked up.

"Do it! Make a grand entrance or whatever."

"Fine!"

"You too!"

"Fine!" They heard a male voice.

The Egyptians looked at each other 

"Your friend with you is a boy?"

"Yup."

"But... why?"

"He won't hit on us. It'd make him throw up if he dated us."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They saw two figures come downstairs. One of them had a casual pink dress and her dark hair was flowing freely down her back. The other had a black shirt and black pants. His hair was artfully messed up like he rolled out of bed with it. She was full of colors while he was black and white. They stared and looked at Lacy.

" _She's_ your half-sister?!" Sadie screamed. The others were in shock.

"Yeah," Lacy grimaced. "Sucked for a long time. Now we're getting along." She smiled.

"She looks nothing like you. And he's your friend from camp?"

"Yup. And we have same mom, not dad."

Nico looked at them.

"Hello."

"Hello." Zia said. 

Drew just glared at them. She turned to Nico.

"Nico honey, why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Drew, aren't we supposed to be nice and not do that?"

"Fine. Living room."

They all went to the living room. Nico sat down gracefully into a chair. In fact, everything he did was smooth and graceful, kinda like a panther. He looked at them.

"Cookies?"

"Sure."

He put the cookie platter in front of them and sat back down. Lacy smiled.

"At least someone had manners." She looked at Drew. Drew just huffed and looked away from her. 

Nico just gave a small smile and looked at them.

"Drinks?"

"Sure."

"What type?"

"Four bottles of Sprite." 

He looked at Drew and Lacy.

"Water."

Lacy just smiled.

"Mountain Dew."

Nico called a servant. A maid came in.

"What would you like?"

"Those four would like Sprite, she would like mountain dew, this lady prefers water and I want to have a coke."

"Very well."

They sat in silence util the maid came back with all of their orders and gave them to the people who ordered them.

"Thank you." Nico said as he opened his coke.

She smiled and left. 

He drank from it and looked at them, putting one leg on top of the other. Drew looked at him and frowned.

"Are you even going to sleep tonight?"

"Not really."

Lacy got up.

"Let's go to my room." She looked at the Egyptians. 

They entered her room and just stared. 

"What the hell, Lacy!" Sadie screamed. 

"What?" She looked shocked. "Is something wrong?"

"This room is probably bigger than mine and that's saying something." She stared.

Then, they heard the door open. Lacy frowned and went to look. Drew and Nico were already there. The Egyptians saw a familiar black haired and black eyed boy. Walt looked at him.

"Why are you here? You could have just talked to me."

He looked up. 

"Reasons."

Drew looked at him and was holding a kitchen knife. Sadie doubted she knew how to use it. 

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

Nico looked at her.

"He's safe. Put it down."

She put it down and looked at him. Sadie wondered how Nico knew. Anubis looked at them. 

"There's a conference at five on June 6. Be there." He looked up to Sadie and Carter. 

"The death gods are all coming together on some day. They're still debating whether you should go or not since you're related to him. Walt, you're not gonna be there."

He stared. But Anubis continued.

"You do have to learn about it all since you're dad is him. And if he fades someone has to take over even if it's for a while. And as Pharaoh, you should know about this stuff." He looked at Carter. 

"Bye." He made a black door and went through it.

Nico just muttered things under his breath as he sat down. Drew looked at him.

"You should've stabbed him. Stupid idiot."

Sadie glared.

"Hey!"

"Oh, you're his girlfriend."

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Nothing. He actually thinks I'm gonna remember that."

Drew just smiled and rolled her eyes. 

"There's a calendar, Nico."

"True." He walked upstairs. 

Lacy just looked at them. 

"Alright let's go back." 

Until 7, Lacy, Sadie and Zia just gossiped, Zia mainly listening, while Walt and Carter just talked to each other. Nico and Drew just talked to each other.

The Egyptians left and they all changed and went to Drew's room. 

"Who was that?"

"Since I kinda hate Chiron for doing this and I trust you and this is stupid, I'll tell you."

Drew and Lacy stared.

"Is it another huge secret?"

"Definitely."

"What is it?"

"Well, Egyptians exist. While the Greeks are stationed in Manhattan and the Romans' base is in California, the Egyptians are in Brooklyn. Their gods don't have children. They are magicians. They can host gods if they have the blood of the Pharaohs. Sadie and Carter are part of the bloodline from three Pharaohs so Carter, being the oldest and a boy, is the Pharaoh of all the magicians. Sadie is hosting Isis, the goddess of magic and wife of Osiris while Carter is hosting Horus, king of the gods. Walt is a charm maker and is hosting Anubis while Zia is a fire elemental who used to host Nephritis, the goddess of water and she also used to host Ra, the sun god and the old king. Osiris is hosting Sadie and Carter's dad, who is dead. Carter and Zia are dating while Sadie and Walt are dating. But Anubis also likes Sadie and Sadie likes Anubis so Sadie's also dating a god."

Lacy was shell-shocked while Drew shrieked and fell down. She got back up. 

"First Greeks, then Romans, now Egyptians. What's next, Norse?"

"Umm..."

"Don't you dare. I'm so done. Do we also have to save the Egyptians?"

"Nope. Those four have it handled." 

"They saved the world?"

"They've also been through a war."

"We've been through two."

"I survived three." 

Drew and Lacy just gaped. 

"What? World War 2 counts."

"I guess." Lacy admitted. 

"Finally, she speaks." Drew said, dramatically.

"Shut up." She pushed her sister.

"Oh how you wound me dear sister."

"Stop it Drew."

Nico was just silent. _Why was there a meeting this time?_ They were mainly to either introduce new death gods or their children or if something major happened like when Osiris went missing. And Sadie and Carter might not be there which means it couldn't be for introductions. He would deal with it later. They went downstairs for dinner and Nico was silent. They went back to Drew's room and when he entered, he forgot about all of his troubles. Drew was holding a makeup container and chasing after Lacy. When she saw Nico, they both got make up containers and started putting it on him. They showed him how they did it. Nico got the makeup container afterwards and put it on them. By the end, Nico had black eyeliner and his lips looked redder and his light bags were gone. His long black eyelashes were thicker but not too much. Drew had pink eye shadow and pink lips. There was a light blush on her cheeks. Lacy had blue eye shadow and red lips. She also had a light blush. Nico's smooth fingers quickly moved Lacy's hair. Her hair fell down her back and there were two small braids from the front leading to the back of her hair where there was a small braid on top of the middle of her hair. They all laid down on their beds and just chatted until 12 o'clock. They decided to go to sleep then. It was the second night in a row Nico dreamt about the medic. He wondered if it was because of being near Aphrodite children. 

Nico suddenly vanished. He wondered where he was before appearing in front of Will. Apparently, he was thinking about him so much, his hypnokinesis thought he wanted to go into Will's dream. 

"Nico? Are you just a dream?" Will looked at him.

"This is a dream but I'm in your dream."

"At least I get to see you again." He smiled and the place brightened. He came closer to Nico and grabbed his hand. "Did you get hurt?" 

"No."

"You haven't been using your underworld-y powers either. At least you listened to me Death Boy."

"I'm gonna use them just to annoy you." 

"You're not allowed to, doctor's..."

"Don't finish that Solace."

"Doctor's Orders. Anyway, you're in school, right?" 

"Yeah."

"With Drew and Lacy, right?"

"Yeah."

"They gave you the makeover didn't they?"

"Yup."

"I thought Drew would be meaner."

"She really wasn't. It was fun."

"You having fun?"

"Yes Solace. Me having fun. Is that too much to comprehend?"

"I never thought I would see the day where the son of Hades admitted he had fun."

"Neither did I. But it happened."

"Yeah. I gotta thank them."

"Why?"

"I care about you and if they managed to help you, that's great and they deserve a thank you."

"They also helped me with my dreams."

"They deserve thank you cards and new makeup kits."

"Just wow Solace. Oh, and, I'm in the soccer team at school."

"That's great. Oh, it's almost morning."

"HEY SON! Hey, is that Nico?" Apollo was in Will's mind. "Anyway, wake up, you must see me driving across the sky."

Will groaned and looked at Nico.

"Bye. Talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

Nico woke up and noticed Drew and Lacy watching him. 

"Did you dream of Will?" Drew asked.

"I talked to him. I was in his dream."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to thank you for helping me out."

"Oh." They looked disappointed. Then they perked up.

"Better to do it in public I suppose."

"I am never going to understand girls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,600 words. Yay! I might end up making a bunch of long chapters but not that many of them. I'm not going through every day like I did for the first two. Later it might be by week or month. Tata.


	4. The Weekend at Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are back at Camp

Drew, Lacy and Nico all agreed to go to Camp Half-Blood for the weekend. Around four, they hopped into the car and Drew drove to the camp. She parked it off the road and they entered the camp. Nico passed by the Apollo cabin and felt someone grab his arm. He was about to hit the person, or at least glare at them, until he saw who it was. 

"You came back and didn't even bother to say hi to me?!"

"Hi Solace."

"You seem to be getting healthier, and it looks like you've been eating more. Good."

He let Nico go. 

"I'll need you for a check up tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"You better show up. Doctor's..."

"Orders ya got it. Bye Solace."

"Bye di Angelo."

Nico went to the Hades cabin and entered. He frowned. It still had the coffin beds. Children of Hades aren't vampires! He got the beds and threw them outside his cabin. Then, he shadow traveled to a shop that sold beds and bought some. He also bought blood red silk sheets and fluffy pillows. The pillow covers bought were black with white skulls on them. He went back to his cabin and got everything ready. He went to the fireplace. He pressed on the ruby close to the top of it. The fire extinguished and the wall at the back lifted up revealing a staircase. The walls on either side were made of jewels and had torches. He went onto the third stair and fixed a torch that was tilted. The fireplace behind him closed and torches lit up, burning with green hellfire. He quickly went down the stairs and entered a recording studio. He opened a door on the side of it and entered. There was a beautiful, shiny black piano and a polished black violin. They both had a white skull painted. Nico played the piano and let the music wash over him as he remembered when he first tried to play it. 

~Flashback~

"Mama!" A six-year-old boy entered a room in the mansion he lived in. There was soft music coming from it. He became curious and entered it. He saw his mom playing the piano and his sister playing the violin. They were singing together.

"Mama, Bianca."

"Yes sweetie?" His mom stopped playing. The child went to the piano, tapped the keys and got frustrated when it didn't sound the same like when his mother was playing it. Bianca stopped playing and the girls laughed. Nico pouted.

"I want to do what you guys did."

"Both or one?"

"Both mama."

"What about singing?"

"Yeah!"

Maria smiled and picked up Nico.

"Alright. Which one first?"

"Can I learn piano from you, violin from Bia and singing from both?"

"I guess."

After three years, Nico could skillfully play both instruments and sing. He decided to do contests with Bianca. She played the violin, he played either the piano or violin and they both sang. They won many awards and he just got better. They had the most beautiful voices in all of Italy, the played the violin better than anyone else and no one could play the piano like he did. When he was playing the piano or violin or singing, he could make people feel how he wanted them to feel. They could feel happy, sad, surprised or angry. He could make them feel how he wanted them to. Bianca could do that with singing and the violin. They were really famous, until they moved to America and his whole life changed just like that.

~Flashback End~

Nico felt nostalgia wash over him and it showed itself in every note he played. After a while, he stopped playing the piano and went to the violin. This time, he felt sadness which came from remembering his mother's and Bianca's death. He pictured their smiles. Bianca had Maria's smile. He searched his memory of the time he spent learning and playing the instruments and singing with them. He moved to the recording studio and it was anger that came out. Anger at Zeus for killing his mother, anger at the Hunters for choosing Bianca to go on the when she didn't know how to fight and was new to the whole mythology world. But one of the most prominent sources was his fury towards the Fates. He was mad that they made his life a living hell. He was pissed out that they chose to ruin his life and make him an out of time demigod and the son of Hades. He was the son of the most feared god and he was born in the 1930's. The god who's sons never go to Elysium due to the insanity gene he could feel trying to take over. He finished and went upstairs and tilted the torch. The fireplace opened. He tapped on the jewel and it closed, green fire flaring. Nico laid down on the bed, trying to repress the gene. It was supposed to awaken when he was 18, not 14. It was probably awaken due to Tartarus. The pit can turn even sane people insane. The door opened and Hazel came in. Nico got up and looked at her.

"The Romans came this weekend?"

"Yup." She sat down next to him. 

He hugged her. She smiled. 

"Is Reyna here?"

"Ya. Frank didn't come."

Reyna burst in and whistled. 

"Nice place. You finally changed the beds. I noticed them all stacked outside this cabin."

"Yeah." 

Hazel looked around. 

"I just noticed that! Wait, are those queen beds with silk sheets?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

Reyna sat down.

"Spill all your secrets."

"Chiron would have my head if I did that."

"Then tell us the things that he wouldn't have your head for."

"I was chosen to go to school in Brooklyn with Drew and Lacy and I'm getting along pretty well with them."

"Please don't turn into an Aphrodite child."

"Far from that but they're pretty interesting."

"Why would Chiron send you and not a girl. Wouldn't that be kinda perverted? Or wouldn't they try to date you or you date them?"

"I don't know why Chiron did that but I know that won't ever happen. They're Aphrodite children."

Reyna raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Hey Nico, ever had or wanted to kiss a girl?"

"No..." Nico was unsure of where this was going.

"What about boys?" 

Hazel stared at Reyna.

"Reyna, no. It was prohibited in the 1930's and 40's."

"Some people were still gay."

Nico looked away.

"Why would I want to kiss a boy? I am a boy."

"It's called being gay Nico." Reyna sighed.

"Oh. Mama talked about it. She was against it and said it was unnatural. God would never let a gay person in Heaven. It's wrong."

"You're pagan. It's completely normal for gods and goddesses."

"And?"

"You're half god Nico. You could end up liking boys."

"I see. Anyway, how's it going for you?"

Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not. You changed it. We were talking about my day and then that. So let's revert back. How was your time?"

"Fine."

"Elaborate." 

"Paperwork."

"It's really annoying."

"How would you know?"

"I have to do paperwork due to my title."

"Percy doesn't."

"Percy's only a prince."

"Oh. You're a king then?"

Hazel looked proud.

"My brother's the ghost king!"

"Nice. How'd you get it?"

"Overpowered my mentor, Minos, who wanted to use me to come back to life and claimed the title."

"Oh. King Minos?"

"Yup. He wanted Daedalus's soul. With it, he could come back to life."

"So, what grade are you in?"

"12th."

"Ooh, nice. School?"

"BAGS, Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted in Brooklyn."

"The place where we're not supposed to go?"

"Yeah. Chiron wanted me to keep an eye on it."

"So he sent you?!"

"Yeah. Something about me knowing how to spy."

"There's a reason we don't go there. That *----* is so gonna get it." She went out the door, Hazel following.

Within minutes, all of camp could hear yelling from two very pissed off people.

"Why's you send him to Brooklyn?! He's not worthless or a pawn!"

"You said Brooklyn was dangerous!"

Nico just sighed and laid back down on his bed. He waited until he heard the conch horn being blown. He went for dinner and sat down next to Hazel at the Hades table. He got his fork and poked the pasta. He picked it up and ate it. Immediately, he ate some more, but not too much. He managed about five forkfuls before feeling full. He skipped the campfire and went back to his cabin. He fell on top of a bed and felt drowsy. His eyelids fluttered shut and he fell into Hypnos's realm. Memories of Tartarus flashed and he tried to use his powers over sleep to get out. He appeared in a different dream, his mother and sister standing over him. They looked furious.

\------------------------------------------

This part _could_ be kinda triggering. You can skip to the next line of dots.

\-----------------------------------------

"Liking boys Nico? I'm ashamed." Maria yelled. 

"I can't believe a filthy, disgusting person like you was my brother. I'm ashamed to be related to you. We've been having more fun now that you're out of our lives." 

"No..." Nico whimpered.

"This is why Bianca is better." Hades said as he appeared. Maria laughed a sharp laugh. It wasn't the warm, comforting one Nico grew up with and loved. 

"No no no." Nico was holding his head. He fell to the ground. 

"Faggot. I wish I never gave birth to you."

"Disgusting gay freak!" Bianca sneered.

"You can't love the same gender."

"But don't gods do it all the time?" Nico looked at them. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. 

"You are not a god! You aren't even close. You are unworthy of even being half-god." Hades was furious. 

"But you said it was bad."

"Bad for mortals." Hades explained.

"You deserve to be punished you cheeky brat." Maria slapped him. 

Suddenly, the scene changed and Nico appeared back in Tartarus. He was tied to backwards a wall, shirtless. There were giants there holding whips. They kept hitting him. Blood was pouring down out of the wounds. They force-fed him ambrosia. Later, they went further. They not only hurt him physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. There was a girl who came in and gave him fresh food and water. She took care of him after every torture session. But later, she stopped coming. Nico wondered if the giants caught her and killed her. The giants came some time later, and she was at the front, unharmed. She smiled wickedly and told them to torture him. There were boys who tortured him with pain and pleasure. They knew he was a homophobic, and they went further than just kissing him. They just didn't know he was gay. Otherwise they probably wouldn't have done that. He felt sick that his virginity was taken by them. They were the enemy and terrible people at the same time. During that time, Nico wondered how in the name of Poseidon's trident there were boys in Tartarus. Only monsters were supposed to be down in the pit. He relived every moment in his shoes once again. The ride in the Doors of Death. Being trapped in the bronze jar. Even standing in front of Cupid confessing he liked boys and had a crush on Percy in front of Jason. 

Nico awoke screaming. He sat up and suddenly, he couldn't breathe. The walls were closing in. Not enough space. No oxygen. His heart pounded and he felt lightheaded. He heard someone calling his name from a distance. He couldn't move, couldn't see. The only thing he could feel was fear. He felt like he was going to die. Nico dug his fingernails into his arms, deep enough to draw blood, needing to feel something other than fear, while counting to ten. He heard the bed creaking, someone was there. He felt someone hugging him. Usually he would move away, but this time he didn't want to. It was warm. Instead of seeing only black, he could see spots of yellow in the darkness. His vision cleared and he noticed the shadows swirling. He also saw Reyna and Hazel looking at him. Hazel was next to a bed that looked like it had been slept in. Considering the fact that the beds were unused until this night, he deduced everyone was asleep. He looked and saw the clock said 2:30 a.m. The last thing he noticed was the most obvious. The room was brighter and warmer and he noticed Will Solace was the one hugging him. Will freaking Solace. Will was right now examining his (Nico's) arms. Nico noticed with panic that his sleeves were raised. It showed the bleeding scars he just made and previous ones. The medic looked at Nico and when he talked, his voice sounded hoarse.

"How long?" He didn't have to elaborate. Nico knew he was talking about the scars lining his arms. A lot of them were self-inflicted.

"After Tartarus."

"When did you stop?"

"2 weeks ago." He lied. 

"You're coming to the infirmary now."

"I have to be in school on Monday."

"You can go late with a medical note." 

Will looked at Reyna and Hazel.

"I'm going to need to borrow this suicidal maniac here for a while, k?"

Reyna just shrugged while Hazel answered, 

"It's fine with me."

\---------------------------------------

Triggering part end

\---------------------------------------

Will picked up Nico and put him in an infirmary bed with Nico protesting the whole way. Will retorted saying he didn't have time to deal with sons of Hades who didn't want to go to the infirmary. While Nico was lying there, Will was healing the bleeding scars. The blond frowned as he stopped panicking enough to feel the darkness within the shorter boy. 

"You shadow traveled." Will accused. 

"Didn't I accidentally make the shadows move in the cabin? That's probably what you're sensing." Nico was not telling him he got the beds that way.

"What about the beds? How did they appear?"

"They were there before."

"The coffin beds were only outside yesterday."

"I moved them out of my cabin earlier. The beds were already changed."

"Okay..." He still sounded skeptical.

"Then where were they in your cabin?"

"The closet."

"You have a big enough closet for that?"

"The storage one, yeah. Wanna see it?"

"No thanks."

"Why don't you go to sleep Solace? It's 3 a.m sharp."

"How do you know?"

"My dad's the devil of the Greek mythology world. Yours calls you when the sun is rising, I get a notification when it's 3 a.m."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I won't try to escape Solace. I'm pretty sure you can tell if I do that." 

"If you do it, I am sedating you di Angelo."

Nico gulped.

"Got it."

"Good."

Will sat down in a chair, put his head on Nico's bed and went to sleep. Nico laid down and looked at the ceiling. He turned on a light and got a book in Ancient Greek. He read it until Will woke up.

"At least you listened to what I said this time."

"I don't think I can shadow travel right now and I don't think I can get out of bed."

"Why?"

Nico got out and immediately slid to the floor. He looked up at Will who just helped him back into bed. Nico was glad he didn't laugh. Probably because he was a doctor and had to deal with this a lot. Suddenly, the door burst open and Reyna and Hazel entered, followed by Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Lacy and Drew. 

"NICO!" Hazel hugged him. "I was so scared."

"I'm alright Hazel."

Reyna looked at him.

"If your definition of alright is not being able to get out of bed."

"Touché." 

"Are you going to be well enough to come to school on Monday?" Drew looked at him. A lot of people gave a double take when they noticed Drew there, actually caring about someone. 

Will spoke up. 

"He might not be, but I can send him later that day with a doctor's note."

"How would he get there? Only me and Drew have a car, he's too young."

"Zombie chauffeur. He has a car." 

Leo looked up from where he was building something.

"You have a zombie chauffeur? Awesome!"

"My dad wanted to be like regular, modern mortal parents and he had the idea that they drive their kids around to drive thru's and malls so he got me a zombie chauffeur called Jules-Albert. He was a professional racer when he was alive and really patient. We could be in traffic for hours and he wouldn't get mad."

"Wow. With ADHD I'd never survive."

"Same."

"Alright, he needs rest. Everyone out." Will said after 20 minutes.

Everyone said bye and walked out. Nico looked at Will.

"I'm bored."

"Deal with it."

"I have ADHD."

Will tossed him a book.

"Here."

Nico read as the clock ticked and hours passed. He occasionally got up, leaning on a stick made of shadows and got a new book or went to the bathroom. Will brought him food whenever it was time. The night passed and Will sat down next to Nico and took the book away and marked the page. He glared at Nico.

"You either go to sleep or no reading."

Nico quickly fell asleep after that. 

This night, he had no nightmares and he woke up refreshed. 

"Nice sleep huh?" Will was already up. 

"Ya." 

"Alright, can you walk?"

Nico got up and walked over to Will.

"Okay, good. So, Drew and Lacy already left, but you can go in an hour probably. No shadow traveling."

"Alright."

"Lay back down on the bed."

"Why?"

"Check-up before you leave. Now lay down on the bed and take off your shirt. I need to check the werewolf scratches." 

Nico laid down and took off his shirt. Before, he was scrawny but now, he had muscles. He was lean but not sickly thin, and he had abs. Will smiled.

"Looks like you've been taking care of yourself."

"That was mostly you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you, I seriously doubt I'd be alive."

"Awww, thanks."

"Stop making it embarrassing Solace!"

"Too bad. I love embarrassing you." Will gave a cheeky grin.

Nico groaned. After an hour, Will gave his okay. Nico walked out of the camp and summoned his ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words are in the dictionary and on google but auto correct still marks it as wrong. If I right click on the red underlined word, and click search google and the word shows up and I spelled it correctly, auto correct is like, noooo, that word's wrong. I could swear I'm going to find the person who invented this and yell at him whether he's dead or alive. Anyway, this chapter was 3100 words. See you next time.


	5. The Second Week

Nico hopped on the motorcycle and drove off. So what if he didn't have a license and he was only 14? The Mist is his friend and he needed to get to school. He wasn't allowed to shadow travel and Jules-Albert would take too long, so he decided to do this. He got to school and gave the doctors note to the secretary. He went to class and told the teacher why he was late. (Doctor's appointment)

"Can I die?" He slipped in the empty seat next to Drew. 

"Long day?"

"Definitely. I wanna go home." 

"You just got to school. And anyway, we'll be there soon."

"You forgot about clubs."

"Right." 

Finally, the day passed and it was time for clubs. Today, Nico only had music. All of his clubs were on different days. Music Monday, soccer on Tuesday and Thursday, art on Wednesday and mythology on Friday. Drew looked at him before she left.

"How are you gonna get home?"

"The same ride I took to get here and I know the address."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Nico walked to the music classroom and noticed that not many people were there. He went to the back and sat down. The teacher came in and pulled out the attendance sheet.

"Di Angelo, Nico?"

"Here."

"Instrument?"

"What is there?" 

"Violin, cello, base, flute, triangle and guitar."

"Violin."

"Do you have your own?"

"Yeah."

"You can leave it in the locker room. Or use one of ours."

"Can I use a school one?"

"Sure." 

She continued roll as Nico zoned out. After a while she started talking about something and Nico decided to listen.

"... we're not only going to play music, we will compose music. Like famous composers and screenwriters, some of us are going to create the melodies and others will play. If you create music, you can choose to play an instrument or only compose the music. If you don't do well, however, you will play an instrument. Also, we're going to do mini contests and huge contests. Multiple people can win the mini contests. The people who constantly win are the ones going to the huge contests since we can't take everyone. The huge ones are between schools and if we do good, we'll go higher. From school v.s school to county v.s county to state v.s state to country v.s country. Some of you will go to a different country later. They people there will have a hard time understanding you so please be patient. If you know the language great. If you don't, it's fine. Most of you won't. We're just here to do our best."

"Next week, you all will have a placement test. You perform and I will make groups based on your performance. The advanced group is gonna be the group that's going to go further. I will shift people around later so don't feel bad if you're a beginner. With practice, you might be able to get to the advanced level. The groups will be based on how you play and how well you work with each other. If you can't make good music with your teammates, you're out. The weeks after, we will be learning about famous musicians, how they composed and interviews. I want everyone to practice at home for the days we do that. I want you to practice everyday, but on those days it's a must unless you wish to go down a level."

"Since we have time left over, let's do icebreakers. Name, age, grade, instrument and a fact about yourself." She brought out donut boxes. "When you finish, come up and get a donut."

The rest of the club was devoted to that and then it was time to leave. Nico hopped onto his motorcycle and went to the mansion. He parked and entered. He noticed Drew and Lacy sitting in arm chairs and gossiping.

"How did it go?"

"Fine. They gave me a donut. Want some?" He looked at Drew and Lacy.

"What type?"

"Glazed."

"Sure. Not too much though."

He got napkins and split it into thirds. He gave each of them a piece and ate the rest. They just sat there in silence, savoring the sweetness. They finished and called a waiter. They ordered different drinks and opened them.

"So..." Nico drank some of his coke and put it down. 

"How was your day?" Lacy looked at Drew, taking a sip of her lemonade. 

"Fine. Yours?"

"It was amazing. What about you Nico?"

"It was okay. Do you have alcohol?"

"We're all underage. What do you think?"

"Technically I'm not underage. And what about the servants? They're not underage."

"Magical hotels don't count. And I guess they are old enough. We probably do have alcohol, you just can't drink any. They're mainly for formal occasions."

"I see."

Drew's phone gave a ding. She looked at it and looked at them. 

"Marina's hosting a party for all seniors. We should go."

"Fine with me. Nico?"

"I guess. When is it?"

"Sunday at eight. Her house is close to ours. She's also rich, just not as much as us since mom gives us money and my dad's a CEO of a fashion shop." Drew answered.

"Mine is a CEO of a technology company so I don't go there very often."

"My dad's the god of wealth and like I said, my mom was the daughter of an ambassador. She also owned a company, we were really rich. She just never worked there. She was a stay-at-home mom."

"Doesn't that mean you own the company?"

"When I'm old enough, it's mine. Right now, it's not in use. Dad owns it for safe keeping. It used to be an old factory, but the machines there are dangerous and old so I'll be changing it."

"To what?"

"I don't know. Technology is pretty much out of the question and maybe I could do jewelry..."

"Are you sure technology's out of the question? What if you produce monster proof electronics? Then both mortals and demigods could buy them."

"That's smart Lacy. I should do that."

"And for advertisements, you could have bulletin boards, ads online, flyers and some in the camps. The camp ones just mention they're monster proof. What are you going to call the company?" Drew added.

"Di Angelo is not original and boring, but maybe I could have something along those lines. Like maybe, The Dark Angel."

**If anyone thinks of a better company name, comment it.**

"Nice."

They spent a few more hours just talking about life. Around 6, Nico went to his room. He finished all his homework and then trained for a really long time, then showered, got ready and went downstairs. Dinner was full of chatting. Nico invited the servants so there were many people there just talking to each other. Nico went to sleep in his room for the first time. The bed was nice, the loneliness was not. A dreamless sleep occurred which was kinda startling. It also made Nico kinda scared. But sons of Hades don't get scared. They're dark, insane, outcasts who can take care of themselves and don't get scared easily. That's what many believe. We have a select few (Will), but many are biased. So what if all of them went insane, some caused wars that destroyed the world *cough* Hitler *cough* but it wasn't his fault. Blame his siblings. Not his fault they were weak minded and stupid. Also not his fault that they sucked. Nico was definitely stronger and smarter. He spent more time training and with his father and knew his dad wanted him to steer away from politics and not cause wars. He doesn't want more souls in his kingdom. It wasn't Hades's fault he had a big heart and decided to share the kingdom that was rightfully his. He was supposed to rule over everything - the sky, water and ground due to being the oldest son of Kronos, but he shared. So ha. That technically made Hades more powerful than any of them but Zeus had the big head. No wonder they feared Hades and Hades hated them. He shared and became the outcast god because of that. Nico went down for breakfast. He grabbed an apple and went into the car. Drew and Lacy came in a few minutes later and they drove off to school. They went to all the classes and Nico went to soccer practice afterwards. Drew and Lacy came for support. At the end, the coach had something he wanted to say.

"We will have our first game this Saturday. It's with Goode High. We will be going against them multiple times throughout the year. Come back on Thursday for practice. Good work today everyone. Dismissed."

They went into the locker rooms. Nico was still shocked. 

Goode High. That was the school Percy and Annabeth were in. It's boys v.s boys and Percy decided to take soccer as well as swimming for some reason. So Nico was going against Percy. He went to Drew and Lacy.

"First game's on Saturday against Percy."

"Oh damn."

"Actually it's dam. Especially when you're talking about Percy."

"What?"

"Inside joke."

"By age 18, who will have more experience, Percy or Nico?" Drew wondered.

"Nico." Lacy immediately answered. 

"Why? Percy's been on more quests. He's been helping them but was in none."

"Even then. He came to Camp Half-Blood when he was ten and trained by himself. By age 14, he can hold off Percy who's 17. Percy might be able to beat him, but there's a 3 year age difference. Nico had less quest experience but more loner experience. He was a child of the Big Three outside of camp all alone from the age of ten. He didn't go to school, he just practiced and trained. Percy came to the camp when he was 12. He had fought a Fury and a Minotaur by then, but he was still 12. Nico defeated his first monster by 10-11 along with a few others. Percy might have gone back to school, but the first year, he was in school with a nice Cyclops who could help and even Annabeth came to help. He came to get you after that summer, when he was 14. He had Thalia's and Annabeth's help along with Grover. He didn't really seem to have any trouble at school. That summer was the Battle of the Labyrinth. Nico got the title of Ghost King. They fought a lot of monsters so Nico was in his first huge scale battle by 11. Next year was the War. Nico helped a lot and even faced off against Kronos himself. He was 11 but one of the main demigods fighting. Of course, Percy saved the day by giving a dagger, but he still did amazing and got nothing out of it. I wouldn't be surprised if he was able to beat Percy soon."

Drew just gaped at her.

"How did you come up with all that in such a short time?"

"No clue."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Nico shouted.

"Okay, okay."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go train. See ya."

"Bye."

"Bye." 

Nico went upstairs and started training. He could hear Lacy and Drew talking in hushed whispers downstairs. He ignored it and continued. Around 7, he showered and went downstairs. 

"So, has Percy found out?" Drew inquired. 

"If he did he would've called me." Nico replied.

"You didn't tell him?"

"I wanna see the look on his face."

"Interesting. Well, dinner's over, back to bed we go."

The next day, Nico was really unsettled and it must have shown.

"What's wrong?" Lacy immediately noticed.

"No nightmares for two days."

"Oh gods. You have the worst luck. You not getting nightmares is bad." Drew dropped into a chair.

They went to school.

"Maybe it's cause it's another pantheon's realm?"

"Didn't stop the first time."

"We're doomed." 

"Maybe the Fates decided to give him a break?" That was Lacy. Always looking on the good side.

"I doubt it."

"Let's not worry about it right now and just get to class." 

Nico went to Forensic Science while Drew and Lacy went to Fashion illustration. Nico took a test in that class as well as his other science class, Anatomy. He was exhausted by the time it was time for clubs. Today was art. The teacher was just talking about the rules. Clean up your mess, no attacking someone with paint, the usual stuff. Nico absent-mindedly drew the underworld. The teacher noticed him.

"Mr. Di Angelo, is drawing better than listening to me?"

"No ma'am. I just get bored easily."

"Why?"

"I have ADHD."

"Very well. Show me your drawing."

Nico went to her and gave her the drawing. She stared at it in awe.

"Very nice. What is this?"

"The Underworld from Greek mythology."

"It's beautiful. Do you mind if I hand it up?"

"No."

"Write your name and give it to me please."

Nico wrote his name in the corner. He gave it to her and she went out of the room. The other students all looked at him curiously. Nico squirmed under all the attention. The teacher came back without the paper.

"It's in front if the front doors. I want you to paint a larger version of that during class. I'll replace the drawing for that."

"Okay."

"Good." The teacher turned to the other students and continued talking. Nico sighed and sank into his seat. The club was finally over and he left. Nico went to his motorcycle and drove back to the mansion. 

"Was your club nice?" Drew asked, sitting on the couch next to Lacy with a cup of water in her hand.

"Yeah. I drew something and she hung it up."

"Oh. Nice." 

Nico dropped his bag next to an armchair, sat down on it and pulled out his phone. He turned it on and starting watching Assassination Classroom. (Don't like it? Too bad.) He had been watching the anime for some time now and was on Season 2. Nico was on the part where Korosensei died. :(RIP Korosensei the octopus teacher ): He finished the rest of the season and was looking through all the students in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Asano was definitely good looking and Karma was just hot. Now, who to ship? Asano and Karma? Karma and Nagisa? Nagisa and Kayano? Karma and Rio? Karma and Okuda? Professor Jelavitc and Karasuma? Sugino and Kanzaki? 

"What are you doing?" Drew's voice cut his train of thought. 

"Nothing." Nico quickly switched tabs. When he noticed Drew looking away, he went back onto YouTube and watched Servamp. He was on the last episode and watched as Tsubaki cut Lawless's contract and djinns came out. Shame, he really liked Lawless. Licht and Lawless were his favorite duo. There might be a way to get the djinns back, it would just take Underworldy magic. If Lawless really existed, Nico could probably help him. After all, jinns are still spirits. Evil spirits but still spirits. 

Nico closed his phone and went through his schedule. Homework, train, shower, go down for dinner, prepare for sleep, sleep. This night, he did have a dream. Of glitter, unicorns, pink circles and rainbows. Were his dreams trying to tease about his sexuality? He woke up and got ready. 

"Did you have a nightmare tonight?"

"No. My dream was teasing me for being gay." He sounded grumpy.

"Oh... umm okay." Drew didn't know how to respond. Just then, Lacy bounded in the room and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Let's go!"

They entered the car. Drew and Lacy finished their breakfast, not noticing Nico didn't bother taking any food for breakfast. They pulled into the school parking lot and parked. They got out and noticed a crowd of students at the front.

"Your drawing?" Drew looked at Nico.

"Yeah..."

Drew and Lacy pushed to the front. They stared.

They went back to Nico.

"It's beautiful. Is it from below?" 

"Yeah."

"You live in there? What's it like with color?"

"You'll see. I have to paint it"

"It'll be hung up here?"

"Yeah."

They went to their classes. Nico had to ask for help on the English test, found out his test results, and took more tests. In P.E, they were just playing basketball. He went to soccer and they practiced. At the end, the coach told them which positions they were gonna be in. Nico was an offense along with Carter and Walt. But if necessary, they were also supposed to defend. 

"Alright, you have your positions for Saturday whether it's on the field or the bench, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Remember to go to the ****** field early on Saturday. Game starts at 12 so come by 11:30. I want everyone to be there. If you're not playing, be there for emotional and moral support. We are going against Goode. Do your best. Dismissed."

They all changed and Nico went to the car. Drew and Lacy had fashion today so he decided to go in the car. They came and got into the car. Lacy started up a conversation of their clubs. They parked next to the mansion and entered it. Nico followed his schedule and this night, he dreamt of the monsters.

"They will never know what hit them."

"The demigods don't know that Megan, Demeter's daughter is on our side."

Nico quickly woke up and vanished. He grabbed Megan and took her to Chiron. They whole time, Megan was scared. 

"Chiron, he dragged me out of my cabin and took me here!"

Chiron looked at them. He opened his mouth but Nico quickly spoke.

"I had a dream."

Chiron frowned and moved his feet. Megan looked scared.

"She's working with some of the monsters."

Megan gasped. 

"How?"

"Dream."

Chiron's frown deepened. 

"Megan, you are to be executed in the morning."

"What? What about banishment?"

"It's your life or hundreds."

"Fine."

Chiron threw her into a room and locked the door. 

"Thank you Nico. You may go now."

Nico shadow traveled back to his room and went back to sleep. He woke up when his alarm buzzed and went down.

"Dream?"

"Nightmare. Traitor in camp. Megan, Demeter's daughter. She's gonna be executed today."

"Oh." 

"It's happening in ten minutes. Wanna watch?"

"Umm, sure?" 

Nico grabbed their hands and they appeared in Camp Half-Blood. They went to the campfire and they saw some people holding Megan. They put her in the guillotine and lowered the blade. Before it reached her head, they stopped it.

"Any last words?"

"They're coming. I may be gone but they'll come after you Nico di Angelo. If you spare me, you have a chance."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"When aren't they after me?"

She was silent. It was a ruse to scare them.

"Continue!" Chiron yelled, looking away.

Megan's head rolled into the fire. They threw her body with it. Chiron threw two drachmas with it. 

"Have a safe journey to the Fields of Punishment or Asphodel." 

Nico vanished with Drew and Lacy and they appeared in the car. Nico bent over and his hand started turning wispy and black. Lacy dug into her bag and opened a canteen of unicorn drought. He got it and drank it. His hand started turning back to normal. They were at the school but spent sometime in the car because of his hand. They got out before the bell rang and went into their class. Nico hid his hand and took notes with his left hand. (He's ambidextrous) The day passed and it was time for mythology. Nico walked with Drew and Lacy to the room. Sadie, Carter, Walt and Zia entered just after. Drew frowned and started up a conversation with Lacy and Nico. Lacy excused herself and went to Sadie. Drew didn't look too happy. Just then, the teacher entered.

"Welcome to mythology club. I am your teacher, Mrs. Laurel and today, we will talk about Greek mythology. However, before we begin, I will talk about our club. Every club meeting, we will talk about a pantheon. We might go back to a pantheon later, for example, today we talk about the Greeks, next month we talk about the Romans and in two months we'll talk about the Greeks or Greeks and Romans. Questions?"

She looked around. Sadie raised her hand.

"Yes..."

"Sadie Kane. Which mythologies are we talking about?"

"Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Norse. Anyone else?"

No one raised their hand.

"Good, we will begin talking about demigods. Demigods are the offspring of a god and a mortal. Does anyone know any famous ones?"

Carter raised his hand. _Please don't say Hercules,_ Nico thought. 

"Yes Mr..."

"Carter Kane. Hercules." Of course he did.

"Good. Anyone else?"

Drew raised her hand. Sadie looked surprised.

"Mrs..."

"Drew Tanaka. Perseus."

"Lovely. Anyone else? Yes..."

"Lacy. Achilles."

"Nice. Now, can anyone mention as many Greek gods as they know?"

Nico raised his hand.

"Yes sir?"

"Nico di Angelo. Is there a limit?"

"No. As many as you can say."

Nico went on naming every Greek god or goddess in existence. Everyone stared at him. When he finished, he just looked at them.

"What?"

"How do you know all of them?"

"Just do."

"After that lovely demonstration, we will be talking about some documents that may prove the existence of the Greek gods. It is written in Ancient Greek so no one has been able to uncover it. We know it might prove their existence because of this stamp with a lightning bolt which shows this might be a letter Zeus was trying to send to someone. Scholars believe it he was sending it to a mortal lover as a love letter." 

She passed out copies of the document. Nico laughed. Drew and Lacy followed after a few minutes. 

"Is there something hilarious?"

"No." It just mentions the Great Prophecy. It wasn't a simple love letter. Mortals are very stupid sometimes. Why sign it with a lightning bolt if it was a simple love letter to someone you love. Zeus would secretly go to them. Why risk facing Hera's wrath? She could find out about the letter.

"Does anyone think they know what it says?"

Nico, Drew and Lacy raised their hands.

"Mr. Di Angelo."

"It doesn't seem like a love letter since it has Zeus's signature and Hera could easily find out. I believe it's a prophecy."

"Interesting theory. Anyone else?"

No one else spoke. The class went by with her talking about Zeus and his greatness. Nico, Drew and Lacy were all holding in laughs. When the class ended, they walked out the door and burst into laughter. 

"The Mighty Drama King."

"The Great Rapist."

"The Valued Idiot."

"The Amazing Murderer."

"Who did he kill?"

"My mom."

"Oh."

They laughed and entered the car. They drove to the mansion. Nico went to his room and did his homework. He trained, showered, went down, ate dinner, got ready for bed and fell asleep. 

Nico fell into a wasteland. The air was Tartarus's breath, the monsters were blood cells circulating his body. That's how he saw it the whole time. Others may see the watered down version of it, but at the brink of death it shows its true colors. He saw it all the time. He drank fiery water and slayed monsters. They're were too many and he was dragged to a room. Tartarus was laughing at him as the monsters tortured him. Nico woke up and went to the bathroom. In the morning, Drew and Lacy saw Nico downstairs, awake looking out a window. 

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since three. Nightmare."

Drew hugged him while Lacy got a basket of food and went over to him. She spread a rug and sat on it.

"Come sit. You have to eat well and gain energy. You have a soccer game today."

Nico sat down and got an apple. He finished it and went to the kitchen. He threw the apple away and got a cup of coffee.

"I have ADHD, I should be fine."

"Not with that much sugar." Drew grabbed the sugar packet before Nico poured the whole thing. He frowned and just sipped the coffee. 

"Yuck." Nico got cream and poured a lot of it in the drink. He sipped it again.

"That's better. I have 3 hours till I have to be there. We'll start at 10:50."

They talked for 2 hours and got ready. At 10:50, they left the mansion. They arrived at the field by 11:20. She followed Lacy and they sat down on a bench in the sidelines. Soon, the rest came and the Goode High members came. Everyone arrived by 11:30. The coaches followed. 

"Welcome everyone. The game will start in 30 minutes. For now, talk to people on the other team."

Carter and Walt went to Percy and started talking to him. Nico decided to interrupt some time later. 

"Hey you. Sea green eyes."

"Are you talking to me?" Percy turned to look at the voice.

"Yeah seaweed."

"Only some people can call me that." Percy pouted.

"Seaweed brain."

"How?" 

Carter and Walt looked at each other and shrugged. Percy frowned.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked.

"Only my cousins, my other friends and my girlfriend can call me that."

"Oh."

"Only they know it."

"That's bad."

"The voice sounds familiar though..."

"Alright everyone. Goode's starting on the top field, BAGS is on the lower field."

They went. Some people sat off. There were even cheerleaders. Drew and Lacy were cheering with pom-poms next to the ones for BAGS.

"Don't break a leg!"

"GO BAGS!"

"Try not to get out too early!"

"Break a leg!"

"Try not to get tired easily!"

"DREW!"

"Okay okay."

Percy stared.

"Drew? Lacy?"

"Hi Percy." Drew waved. "Do good. I want to see you in one piece playing a fair game. I don't want you to win though." 

Percy pouted.

"You're supposed to stand up for me."

"Too bad."

"GO NICO!" Lacy shouted.

"Nico?" Percy started.

"In positions everyone."

Percy went to the offensive. He didn't notice Nico, instead he was facing Carter. The Goode coach went to the middle. 

"Alright, begin!" 

Percy got the ball and threw it. It was intercepted and there was a black and white blur headed to the top field. The ball got thrown into the goal while Percy just stared. Nico stopped and moved his hair away from his face. He looked at Percy and smirked. Annabeth who was watching from the sidelines squealed. 

"1-0, BAGS."

The goalie for Goode got the ball and threw it to an offense player. Carter got the ball from the player and threw it to Walt. Walt went past the defense but was blocked by Percy. Nico got the ball from Percy and threw it into the goal. Percy groaned.

"If you keep doing that, I'll send you to Will."

"No I won't." 

"I'll make sure you do and then watch Will to make sure he's not kissing or harassing my little cuz."

"PERCY!" Nico turned away, blushing. 

Percy went back on offense and got the ball.

"When I send you to him, don't forget to use protection!"

"I'LL SEND YOU TO HIM FIRST PERCY JACKSON!" Nico yelled while turning as red as a tomato.

They heard Drew and Lacy laughing. 

Nico used his anger to steal the ball from Percy, "accidentally" kick him and throw it in the goal. By break time, the score was 12-6 to BAGS. Percy went to Nico and ruffled his hair. He dragged him to Annabeth.

"Annie!"

"Yes seaweed brain?"

"Neeks here can play soccer really well."

"I saw that. Good job Nico."

"Thanks." 

"I recorded it. I'll record the second half and send it on our group chat. It even has the interaction between you two."

"Kill me now."

"Your dad wouldn't be very happy." Drew had come over with Lacy.

"Hi Percy, hi Annabeth."

"Hi." Percy said. 

"Hi Drew and Lacy." Annabeth greeted. 

"Hey." Lacy answered. 

The second half went by quickly and the score was 20-15 BAGS. Percy got Nico. 

"I'm kidnapping him. You don't mind, right?" He looked at Drew and Lacy.

"Nah, he's your cousin after all. However, if he does get together with Will, send us a video of the confession and/or a picture of them kissing."

"Got it." Percy saluted. 

"Don't I get a say in this?" Nico looked at Percy. "I'm the one being kidnapped."

"Nope. You don't ask the kidnapped whether they would like to be kidnapped."

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and laughed. 

"Let's go you two."

"Noooo, Annabeth help me."

"Percy, I allow you to kidnap Nico. If he won't come of his own free will, kidnap him."

"Thanks Annie!"

"Annabeth, how could you?"

Annabeth just laughed. Suddenly, a blond haired girl came to Annabeth. She was accompanied by Walt and Zia. 

"OMG, Annabeth?"

"Sadie? What are you doing here?"

"Carter plays for BAGS. You?"

"I originally came since Percy plays for Goode."

"Oh."

"Then we saw the star player from your school and decided to kidnap him."

"I see. Bring him back on Monday. Anyway, meet Zia and Walt."

"Sadie! Call the police!"

"No. Annabeth is my friend."

"How the -"

"Language."

"How do you know her?"

"We met in Rockaway Beach."

"Anyways, I gotta go meet up with Carter. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Percy slung Nico over his shoulder and dropped him in the backseat. He sat in the driver's seat and Annabeth went into the passenger's seat. 

"So, how in Zeus's master bolt do you to know Sadie and Carter?"

"I met Carter while hunting for that huge crocodile a while back."

"I met Sadie while heading to Percy's apartment on the train. Something attacked and then something happened we became friends in the process."

"I met Sadie and Annabeth met Carter while hunting for this guy named Setne. He was their uncle or something."

"I see." Nico realized they were the Greeks who met the Egyptians. He knew exactly what happened. Anubis told him.

"So, how many clubs are you in?" Percy asked. 

"Four."

"Which are?"

"Soccer, art, music and mythology."

"When are you planning to go to university?"

"Not soon."

"So what if a university offers to give you a scholarship?"

"You can hold your place in a university."

"Oh."

Annabeth was just reading. She looked up and looked at Nico.

"So it's based on which university accepts you? You're not going to New Rome?"

"Nope."

"Reyna won't like it so much."

"I might go to New Rome if a good university doesn't accept me."

"What do you want to major in?"

"I don't know. I kinda wanna do business, but I don't need to major in that to own a business. It might help you be more successful, but I can deal with that later. So I think I might do law."

"Interesting." 

"You?"

"I wanna do architecture." 

"I think everyone knew that. Percy?"

"Surfing."

"I don't think that's a major."

"I was joking. Marine Science." 

"I see." 

Percy parked in front of Sally's apartment. They entered it.

"Hey mom!"

"Hi Percy."

"Hi Sally."

"Hello Annabeth."

"Hello Mrs. Jackson."

"Nico dear, I told you to stop calling me Mrs. Jackson. It's just Sally. It's good to see you again by the way."

Just then, Paul entered. 

"Hey Sally." He kissed her. 

Percy and Annabeth kissed also. Nico just stuck his tongue out.

"Ew."

Paul looked at them.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth and Nico."

Nico had come many times in the past and got along well with Paul since he had a first hand experience of the 1930's. 

"Hey Paul."

"Hello Mr. Blofis."

"Just call me Paul, Nico."

Percy laughed.

"He never will."

"How was your game?"

"BAGS beat us by 5. Nico made sure of it."

"What do you mean? He's not enrolled in Goode." Paul looked confused.

"I go to BAGS and I'm on the soccer team."

"He's the MVP."

"No I'm not."

"Congratulations Nico."

"Thanks Mrs. Jackson." 

"It's Sally dear." 

She put down a few trays that had seven-layered dip, sandwiches and lemonade. Nico got a sandwich and nibbled it. Percy attacked the seven-layered dip and Annabeth also picked up a sandwich.

"Thank you Sally."

"No problem Annabeth." 

Nico finished the sandwich and just sat there.

"Not hungry?"

"No Mrs. Jackson."

"How many times must I tell you it's Sally?"

"Sorry Mrs. Sally."

"Just Sally dear."

Percy got a sandwich and lemonade. Nico just stared.

"How do you eat so much?"

"Dunno. How do you eat so little."

"Bronze jar."

"Right."

"Bronze jar?" Paul stared.

"Greek mythology." Nico replied.

"The twins trapped Ares in a bronze jar, right? There was no oxygen in it."

"Yeah."

"They used it again? On who and for how long?"

"Nico was in there for eight days." Percy replied while munching on a sandwich. (He had 8 seeds so 8 days, right?)

Sally and Paul stared at Nico in horror.

"How did you survive for eight days?"

"Death Trance and pomegranate seeds from Persephone's garden. One seed a day and I enter a death trance. Keeps me from consuming any necessary oxygen."

"Poor dear." Sally was fanning herself with her hand. 

Percy got up. 

"Nico, Will saw you yesterday. He wasn't very happy."

"Dam."

"Dam is right. 

"He wants to see you today. One of the reasons we kidnapped you." Annabeth interjected.

"Let's go." Percy picked up Nico and swung the shorter boy over his shoulder.

"Bye mom, bye Paul."

"Bye Percy, Annabeth, Nico. Have a safe journey." Sally said, opening the door.

"Bye Sally, Bye Paul."

"Bye Annabeth, Percy and Nico." Paul waved. 

"Bye Mrs. Jackson, bye Mr. Blofis."

"Paul and Sally dear. Bye."

Percy threw a squirming Nico into the car. He got into the driver seat. Annabeth got in the passenger seat and turned on the lights as Percy drove to camp. They arrived there and Percy picked up Nico. 

"Percy, Annabeth, Nico!" They saw a familiar son of Jupiter coming up the hill.

"Jason, they kidnapped me. We were at a soccer game and then they threw me into the car."

"Will needs to see you. He threatened Percy saying if he didn't bring you, none of the Apollo kids would heal him or Annabeth."

"Curse that overly cheerful son of Apollo."

Will came. 

"Hi Nico. Have you been shadow traveling?"

"To save the camp."

"Mhm. Whose gonna save you then?"

"Shut it Solace."

"We're going to the infirmary." 

Percy put Nico down and Will dragged Nico to the infirmary. Austin looked up as they entered.

"Again?"

"He shadow traveled twice on Friday."

"Four times actually. First two times were at 2 a.m when I told Chiron about Megan. Next two were with Drew and Lacy to watch Megan getting executed. I faded for a while and went to school with my hand glitching."

Austin backed away as Will exploded.

"FOUR TIMES DI ANGELO! AND TWO OF THEM WERE WITH TWO EXTRA PEOPLE!"

Nico just shrugged. Will slowly calmed down. 

"Okay, take off your shirt before I throw something."

Nico took off his shirt. His chest was littered with scars from Tartarus, sword wounds and more. There were so many, his scars had scars and were layered on top of each other. The ones Will wanted to see was the ones on his shoulder - the werewolf scratches. 

"They're healing I guess. They won't fully go away unfortunately."

"Lovely, more scars."

"Yeah..." 

Nico hissed in pain as Will poured something over the scratches. Will poured unicorn drought in his mouth.

"Can I go now?" Nico asked when Will gave him his shirt.

"No!"

Nico put on his shirt. Will got out a paper.

"Okay, I'm gonna need your information. I made your profile, I just forgot to get your information."

"Okay."

"Name?"

"I thought you knew it. Did you forget my name that fast?"

"I'm supposed to ask for your name. Name?"

"Nico di Angelo."

"Godly parent?"

"Really?"

"I have to ask for all your information, even if I know it already. We keep this one and an edited copy so if mortal hospitals need it, we can give it without the mythical stuff."

"Okay. Hades."

"Age?"

"14."

"Birth date?"

"I don't know."

"For real Nico? How have you been celebrating it?"

"Okay fine, it's January 28, 1932."

"Good. Sheesh, 14 but born in 1932."

"Shut up."

"Birth place?"

"Venice."

"Wait... Venice, Italy?!"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Can you speak Italian?"

"Si." 

"Cool. I was born in Austin, Texas."

"Nice. So your Southern?" 

"Yup. Relatives?"

"Alive?"

"All close relatives and their status."

"Hades, alive. Duh. Maria di Angelo, deceased. Bianca di Angelo... deceased." Nico turned away. "Hazel Levesque, alive."

"Gods Nico, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He wiped his face.

"Anyone in Camp Half-Blood you are close with?"

"Percy and Jason."

"Of course. How do they portray you as?"

"A brother or cousin."

"Familial." Will was writing it all down. "Medical records?"

"None. I was born in the 1930's and never went to a hospital."

Will looked appalled.

"I'm gonna have to schedule one. Any vaccinations?"

"Nope."

"Gods, Nico. Which countries?"

"I don't remember all of them."

"That many? Just try."

"Portugal, Puerto Rico, Greece, Rome, Albania, America, Italy, France, China, Japan, Korea, England, Scotland, Norway and Spain. Maybe a few more."

"Okay, wow. Which states have you been to?"

"California, New York, Maine, Nevada, Louisiana, Virginia and Maryland."

"You've been in more countries than states."

"There are more countries than states in the world."

"I guess. Mythical places?"

"Mount Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, The Underworld, The Elysian Fields, Asphodel, The Fields of Punishment and Tartar- Tartarus."

"Okay, so you've been pretty much everywhere. Even Tartar- wait WHAT!"

Kayla and Austin burst in.

"What happened?"

Will glared at Nico.

"Willingly or unwillingly?"

"Willingly..." Nico looked away as he said it softly.

Will threw the clipboard on a desk and sunk down into a swiveling chair which turned. 

"Will?" Kayla looked concerned.

"This suicidal maniac willingly jumped into Tartarus!"

"WHAT!"

"Shush!" Nico looked around. "Don't say it that loud."

"Why would you do that?"

"To look for the Doors of Death."

"What happened down there?"

"Wait, Will does the bronze jar Ares was trapped in count as a mythical place?"

"I guess, it's a mythical object and you can be in it."

"Okay then, another mythical place I've been in was that jar."

"WHAT THE HELL DI ANGELO!" It wasn't only Will this time, it was also Kayla and Austin.

"No wonder you were skinny and had anorexia." Will murmured. "How long?"

"Eight days." 

"How did you survive? There was no air." Clarisse had joined them. 

"When did you get here?"

"When you said you were in the bronze jar my dad was in. I came to visit you cause you're my favorite demigod outside of my cabin mates and Chris."

"Thanks."

"So how did you survive?"

"Pomegranate seeds and death trance."

"Elaborate. Could I do it?"

"No. Not even Hazel can do it. Only Hades children. I eat one seed a day and enter a death trance. Keeps me from consuming any necessary oxygen."

"How'd you get there?" Clarisse seemed worried.

"I was captured in Tartarus."

"When and how did you get there?"

"I jumped into the pit alone before Percy and Annabeth went in. I was there for 2 weeks about."

"You really do have a death wish." Clarisse deduced. 

The Apollo children groaned. 

"That isn't all of it." Will started. 

"What else?" Austin was shocked.

"He's been to at least fifteen countries, seven states, born in 1932, was alive for 84 years, been in 2 wars, has been touching dead bodies and hasn't gotten a single vaccine!"

"What?!"

Nico looked sheepish. 

"They didn't have good ones in the 1930's."

Austin got out a clipboard.

"We're free on tomorrow at 12."

"The spot is now filled." He looked at Nico. "Tomorrow at 12, I'll need you to come here."

"Got it."

"Good. If you don't show up, I will drag you from your school on Monday if I can't find you tomorrow. If I can find you tomorrow, then I will drag you here."

"Okay."

"You can only be late by 5 minutes."

"Got it."

"Lovely. Ya'll can go now."

Clarisse, Austin and Kayla left the room.

"Blood type?"

"Dunno."

Will got a syringe.

"Roll up your sleeve."

Nico rolled it up and Will stuck the syringe in. It went through painlessly. (My mom was a doctor and apparently that is possible. She managed to do it. I was surprised. Then I wanted her to do the shots for me instead of the other doctors.) Will examined it through a machine or whatever they use to determine the blood type.

"AB negative. Come here." 

Nico went. 

"Stand here."

Nico stood under lines marked with numbers.

"5'10."

Next, Will checked Nico's weight.

"96. It's getting better. Alright, last thing I need is a picture to complete the profile."

Nico groaned but complied.

"Done! You can go now."

Nico walked off to him cabin. 

"NEEKS!" Percy came running towards him with Jason. 

"Great, more social interaction." Nico muttered. He ran to his cabin and locked the door.

"Why you gotta be so mean Neeksy?" Percy pouted.

"We're your bros, you can't do this to us."

"Just did. Now leave me alone."

"Nooooooo." They said, in harmony. 

Nico went to door and opened a piece of the wall on the right. There was timer for the door was supposed to open along with a few other gadgets. He set the timer to five minutes. He opened the window and then went to the fireplace. He opened it and went inside. He rotated the torch and descended. Luckily, it was sound proof so he could do anything without them knowing. But he could hear what they were doing. He heard the door open and two pairs of feet running around his cabin. 

"Damn, he went out the window." Percy said.

"How did he do it so quickly?" Jason wondered. 

"No clue. We can guard the door for when he comes back."

"Okay."

Nico groaned. He was gonna have to use his emergency tunnel system earlier than expected. He went to a secret door. He opened it and went through. He turned right and then left. He continued straight for a while and popped up in the forest. He had a tunnel leading to pretty much everywhere in Camp Half-Blood. Every cabin, the Big House, the beach, the lake, the forest, the arena. the archery range, the campfire, the dining pavilion and more. There was even one leading outside the camp. He walked to the arena and was sword fighting. He felt Percy and Jason's auras getting closer so he ran into the infirmary.

"Did you get hurt that quickly di Angelo? It's not 12 o' clock on Sunday either so why are you here?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"No time to explain. Need somewhere to hide."

"You can go to my office."

Nico muttered a 'thanks' and quickly ran to Will's office. He hid under the table. He heard Percy and Jason enter the infirmary. 

"Have you seen Nico?" Jason looked at Will.

"I've seen him this morning when you've brought him in."

"Okay, thanks."

Nico went to Will.

"What happened?" Will seemed curious.

"Percy and Jason are being weird. They randomly started coming after me. So I had to run and hide."

"I see. Well, note that I can't lie so while I'm honored the infirmary was the first place you thought of, try not hide in here too often with me knowing. There is a window you can enter from the back that's always open and it leads to a storage room though. Just saying."

"Thanks Solace." Nico went off back to his cabin. He locked the door and hid under the bed. Percy and Jason came through the window.

"Nico?" Jason's voice could be clearly heard.

"Are you with Will?"

"Don't tell me you're kissing him already."

"If you're already past that, use protection."

"Although isn't Will in the infirmary?"

"True. We must go there to tease our little cuz."

"Good thinking bro."

"You too bro."

Nico sighed in relief as soon as they left. He did not want to have a conversation with those two. They would always change the subject to Will. Right now, he didn't wanna go near the Aphrodite Cabin either. Something about Solangelo being their OTP. They would always try to get him and Will together. He was pretty sure by this point, Will was getting bored of him. But he thought Will hated him before and it was false... Nico heard the conch horn signaling dinner in the distance. He just chose to stay in bed. Which he realized was probably a bad idea when Will Solace burst into his room. 

"I know you didn't eat dinner." He dropped a plate down.

Nico just groaned and rolled over and buried his face in a pillow. He could hear Will sigh. 

"Nico..."

A muffled 'what' could be heard from the pillow. 

"If you don't eat it, I'll feed you."

Nico sat up and got the plate. He ate some of the food and put the rest away. Will got the plate and left. He came back.

"We're going to the campfire."

"Why?"

"It's not healthy for you to be cooped up in here."

Will ended up saying 'doctors orders' and had to drag Nico to take him there. He threw Nico into a seat, tossed him a bag of marshmallows, a stick, graham crackers and chocolate, then went to the rest of the Apollo cabin. Kayla started singing the camp song, others followed. Will came over to Nico and got a stick, some chocolate, four graham crackers and two marshmallows. He roasted the marshmallows and made two s'mores. He gave one to Nico and ate the other one. Nico nibbled on it. His eyes widened and he gobbled down the rest of it. Will laughed as he finished his. Percy came over.

"Hey Will, Nico. I have to talk to you Nico. Come on."

Nico sighed and waved bye to Will as he followed Percy. Percy led him over to Jason and then turned to look at him.

"Why have you been avoiding us?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't been avoiding you."

"Well, what happened between you and Will."

"Nothing."

"No kissing?"

"No."

"No making out?"

"NO!" Nico went off. He entered his cabin. He hated it when they did that. He liked talking to them unless they talk about Will. They say it in such a way... 

Jason entered his cabin with Percy in tow. 

"Sorry." Percy looked down at the floor. 

"I'm sorry too cuz."

"Fine. Now get out before the harpies come."

They left and Nico got ready for sleep. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure donut and Annabeth are real words. But auto-correct is like noooooo, it isn't. What do you think about the company name The Dark Angel? Should it be different? By the way, if anyone has any good ideas for what I should do later, comment it. Sunday is coming later since it's the next week. I might do the whole month next time. Word count: 7,800. That took forever to write. At least 3 days. I'm finally done.


	6. The Third Week

_The first week of school is done. Just a few more months and I can relax,_ Nico thought. (Oh you don't how wrong you are Nico. I have many more surprises planned for you in this series. A lot of them include school.) He looked at the time. It was 11:50. Ten minutes and he has to go to Will. At eight, he had to go to this girl called Marina's party. He groaned and got out of bed. He headed to the Big House and entered the infirmary. He sat down in a chair and pulled out his phone for the remaining ten minutes. At noon, Will came out of the room.

"Good, you're here. I thought I would have to drag you."

Nico just put away his phone and followed Will into the room. He sat down on the bed.

"Roll up your sleeve," Will said while opening a drawer. He pulled a few things out and put something down on the table. He turned to Nico and was holding an alcohol pad. He swiped it on Nico's arm and pulled out a syringe. He injected it and did that a few more times. It didn't hurt at all. By the time he injected the last one, it was 12:10.

"All done. You're free to go."

"Bye Solace."

"Bye Nico."

Nico went out the door and steeling his nerves, he knocked on the Aphrodite Cabin. Piper opened it.

"Hey Nico, what do you need?"

"A lot of things but from your cabin, I need Drew and Lacy."

"Alright," she turned her head. "Drew, Lacy, you have a visitor."

They came out of the cabin.

"When are we heading there?"

"We're going to the mansion at 5 and from there, we're heading to the party around 7:20." Drew answered. 

"Got it. Well, I'm off."

They waved to him as Nico headed to the arena. He slashed the dummies with his sword. 

"Instead of hurting those poor dummies the campers spent hours to make, why don't you go against a real opponent? Helps train you better and wastes less materials." A voice came from the entrance.

"Sure, Percy."

Percy came and quickly pulled out Riptide.

"It's how I got so good. Going against real opponents." He said as their swords clashed. Percy managed to force Nico back. He was stronger and bigger than Nico, but Nico was lighter and faster. That's why the sword wasn't the right weapon for him. It was too heavy. It didn't feel like an extension of his body. He went on defense. 

"Don't hold back Jackson."

"Fine cuz."

Percy went even faster. Nico had a really hard time keeping up. After a really long time, Percy managed to disarm him. His sword was on the ground and Percy's was at his neck. 

"Good job cuz. You nearly beat me."

"I don't think a sword is the right weapon for me."

"Nonsense. You're amazing with a sword."

"I guess... oh, it's already 4:20? I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye."

Nico went into his cabin and showered. He went to the hill at 4:55. Drew and Lacy came a minute later. 

"Hi." Drew breathed. 

"Hey." Nico replied as they went over to the car. 

Drew got in the driver's seat and drove to the mansion. She parked and they got out. Nico went to his room and completed all his homework. Then, he got ready for the party. After he put on a black hoodie and black pants, he went down to the living room.

Drew and Lacy came a few minutes later. Drew was wearing a knee-high, sleeveless, light pink dress that had rose buds around her waist while Lacy was wearing a simple, sleeveless, yellow dress with (fake) diamonds around her waist.

They entered the car and drove to a small mansion. 

They entered and a girl with brown eyes and blond hair greeted them. She was wearing a knee-length, long-sleeved, red and blue dress. Red at the top and then it faded to blue towards the bottom. Marina. 

"Welcome Drew, Lacy and Nico. So glad you could make it."

"Are you greeting every senior who comes? And do you know all of their names?" Nico asked, wondering if she would so much time and energy and doing something as mundane as that.

"I'm only greeting the first twenty. Anyone after that will talk to a servant. I'll tell you where the living room is. Wait, actually I'm going with you. You guys are the last of the twenty." She said, turning to look at a servant. She pointed her finger to the door and walked out of the room while the servant went to the door.

"Let's go." She looked at the trio. The four entered a huge room with at least a hundred armchairs and couches. There were 17 people already there.

"Sit." She pointed to seats.

Nico sat down in an armchair while Drew and Lacy sat down together on a couch. 

"So... how old are you exactly?" She looked at Nico.

"14."

"Are you gay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. It's just, I've been getting gay vibes and wanted to see if it was correct."

"Hey Marina, where are your parents?" Nico inquired. 

"I never met my dad. But my mom works a fashion designer. She's works in Hollywood."

"So why are you here?"

"She wanted me to be in New York so if Hollywood doesn't work out, she can come to New York and everything is ready."

"Oh."

"What exactly are we waiting for?" A boy asked.

"For more people. We're going to play a few games when some more come." She replied.

"Mariana, what do you have to do when you grow up."

"I hope to be a detective. I've always loved trying to solve mysteries." She said. "What about you?"

"Business owner and law."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll go to law school and also end up being a business owner."

"How will you know what to do?"

"My dad can help. Or something."

"You have no idea how."

"I'll wing it."

"Really?"

"We'll see who has the last laugh."

"Talking about businesses, anyone heard of the one in Italy? The Di Angelo Company? Apparently one of the children survived the hotel blast people thought they all died in and the heir to the company will get it when he turns 18."

"It's famous?!" Drew and Lacy asked.

"Yup. It was only owned by the most famous people in Italy. All of them were good with music and their last name fit them. They really did look like angels. The children, Nico and Bianca, were really famous music stars, hosting concerts and winning competitions. Their music could bring anyone to tears. Apparently, they could make the audience feel how they wanted them to, until the tragedy in the 1940's. They died from an explosion from their hotel in America. Washington D.C to be exact. Except one of the children. But they were never heard from again. The heir is supposed to make his appearance in Italy when he's 18. Right now he's 14, so 4 more years. I can't wait! Let's see if he lives up to his name."

Drew and Lacy listened to it, shocked. They stared at Nico who looked around the room. Everyone was hanging on every word Marina said. be pretty shocked. He noticed when she started talking about it, many more people had entered, including the Egyptian Quadruple. He groaned. When he shows himself, they'll be pretty shocked and surprised. 

"Although, if he finishes high school, he'll appear early."

"What grade is he in now?" Marcus asked. 

"Dunno. The news updates once a month. Today is the day and it'll come in a few minutes." She brought out her phone. 

The other normies did the same. Sadie just stared.

"How did the kid survive and not be recognized? It was a famous kid so people would recognize them and the child would have no where to go."

"Rumors have it that the remaining di Angelo was helped by the unknown father." Marina replied.

"How was he unknown? And who was the surviving person?"

"Well, speculations are that the father was a business man since after Bianca was born, the di Angelo's gained a large sum of money from who knows where. But they never married. As for the di Angelo, it is believed that the boy, Nico, was the alive one cause his sister's 12-year-old body was found in 2010 in the middle of a junkyard in Nevada and there were rumors that there was a di Angelo heir. The thing is, the body looked fresh like it was a few days old rather than 70 years old." 

"Wow."

"Yeah. One of the greatest mysteries. Along with what happened in Manhattan in 2012. There was a freak storm and following that, there was a weird thing. No one entered Manhattan and everyone inside blacked out at the same time. When they came to, Manhattan was different."

"How?"

"There was a lot of destruction. Especially in the area around the Empire State Building."

"Wow."

"There were cracks in the street, broken and burnt buildings, and weirdest of all, all the statues were in different places."

"That's just crazy."

"And in Long Island, there's a strawberry field no one can enter except for a select few." At this, Sadie and Carter looked at each other while Nico, Drew and Lacy looked at each other. "However, some claim it's a place where there are kids, fighting with weapons and it's like a camp." Marina continued. "And across the country in San Francisco, there's something like that. Some people have seen a service tunnel near the main Caldecott Tunnel in Berkeley Hills. However, only kids enter and exit and some people see kids with armor there. However, if anyone tries to go in, they can't."

At this, Sadie and Carter looked curious. Suddenly, realization dawned on them. Nico cursed as he realized Percy and Annabeth told them about the Romans. They could've been their secret weapons if the Egyptians decided to attack but obviously, Percy doesn't get enough of traitors and had to tell them everything. 

"That's crazy." A girl said. 

"Yeah. Hey look! It updated!" She squealed, flicking her finger on the screen quickly. She eagerly read the article. 

"It says, the heir could be a senior in America. The region is unknown, but they're suspecting it's here in New York!" 

"Cool." Drew said, glancing at Nico. Lacy's face clearly said, 'we're talking about this later.' Nico gulped.

{}{{}}{}{{}}{}{{}}{}{{}}{}{{}}

The party went on like that. Marina talking about detective stuff and everybody else listening, some occasionally butting in to ask questions. At eleven, people started trickling out. Drew, Lacy and Nico entered the car. 

"So, Nico, care to explain?"

"I told you about the company."

"You didn't mention you were one of the famous music stars in Italy around that time."

"You knew?"

"Of course. You two were really famous. The disappearance was a huge mystery. It's still one of the biggest mysteries. Along with everything else relating to the mythical world."

"Of course."

"Did Percy and Annabeth really tell Sadie and Carter about the Romans?"

"YES! I thought Annabeth was the daughter of Athena. The wisdom goddess. But obviously she lost a few brain cells when she realized the Egyptians existed. You don't tell the enemy things. Especially if you just met them. I was with the Romans for months before they were informed. I learned many could be trusted. Also, there was an exchange. The Greek learned to trust the Romans and the Roman learned to trust the Greeks. We didn't do any of that with the Egyptians. Percy only met Carter twice, Annabeth only met Sadie twice, Percy only met Sadie once and Annabeth only met Carter once but that's obviously enough time to trust them. What if they turn on us? They know our secrets. Imagine if the gods decide to fight and the gods Sadie and Carter are hosting take over? Then what? They know all our secrets."

"Honestly, what in Aphrodite's girdle?" Lacy exclaimed. 

"I know!"

"I meant that and the fact that you don't trust anyone and know so much about other people. It kinda scares me."

"If they turn on me? I need to know everyone's weaknesses and their strengths to counter it. I also have associates in high and low places."

"Just wow." 

They reached the mansion. Nico said good night and went to his room. He got ready for bed and prepared for a terror filled sleep. And that's exactly what he got. 

0000000000000

Zia, Walt. Sadie and Carter Kane went to their mansion. 

"That was interesting. Now we now where the Romans are. But we won't use the information for bad. Right Sadie?" Carter whispered to her. They were both sitting next to each other in the back. They hadn't told Zia and Walt about the Romans cause they're not stupid. 

"Right." She replied.

"The mysteries were also interesting. I wonder where the heir is."

"Same. Is he good at music and does he look like an angel?"

"No clue."

0000000000000 

\--------------------

Triggering part

\--------------------

A Titan was holding Hazel. The rest of the seven were being crushed by other Titans. Kronos was sitting in his throne and looked straight at Nico. 

"Son of Hades. Fated to be insane, to be alone has grown attached to people. I'll make you watch as I kill them. Let's see how strong your will will be against your insanity then."

Cold laughter filled the quickly darkening room. 

Nico woke up and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and when he looked at the mirror, instead of light-sucking black eyes, blood red eyes greeted him. Nico fell to the ground, no longer able to take it. The nightmares were taking a toll on his sanity. In a way, growing attachments was taking away his sanity slowly. His love for them was being noticed by the enemy and his nightmares. If they all get captured, to hurt him, they'll hurt them. Most likely making Percy watch with him since his fatal flaw is loyalty. They might hurt him to hurt Hazel. His nightmares were using it against him. Nico wanted to see the enemy's plans, but there were no enemies right now. He wanted pretty much any nightmare but the ones he's been getting now. He pulled out a blade, needing to release the pent up pressure. He made slits on his wrist. Crimson blood dripped onto the floor. Nico watched it, mesmerized. The liquid was red, like his eyes.

He stayed sitting on the ground, blood pooled around him, his head in his hands, his mind clouded with thoughts, for some time. A few minutes? A few hours? Nico didn't know. He finally got up some time later, cleaned the floor and looked at himself. His eyes were still blood red. They should turn back soon, but just in case, he used the Mist to make his eyes look black. For extra precaution, he pulled out a see through blindfold and put it on. He kept it for emergencies like these and in case he got kidnapped and was blindfolded. He could take the blindfold off and replace it with this. He used the Mist to make it look like he didn't have a blindfold. He went out of his room and went downstairs. 

Drew and Lacy were already there.

"Finally, we were going to get you. Hurry up, we have to go now." Drew said. 

Nico got into the car. They drove to school and Nico entered his class. Immediately, he heard whispers. He saw boys looking at him. The girls couldn't do that since he was younger than them and that was just weird. And there were rumors that he was gay. He just sat down next to Drew and tried to pay attention. Key word: tried. He knew it all already and his ADHD was acting up. He went through all the classes like that. Finally, it was music time. 

"Alright everyone, sign in on this sheet. Take the slip of paper with your name on it. It has your locker number, instrument and combination. Inside the locker is your instrument. Do it quickly, we will be taking the placement test today." 

Nico was the first person who signed in, got the paper and went to the locker room. He opened his locker and pulled out the violin.

The others did the same and they all sat down. The teacher picked up the sheet.

"Alright, we'll start with the bottom of the list to the top. We'll start with Elias. Can you play the cello?"

"No." 

"Alright, you're in the beginning group. I'll get a cello expert to teach you. Daphne, can you play the guitar?"

"Yeah."

"Come up here and play it. We'll see where you'll go based on that."

She went up and her fingers moved around the guitar like an expert. After she finished, the teacher nodded.

"Expert group. You will help others play that instrument and if you stay in that group, you'll be able to compete."

It continued like that, some experts, some beginners, some intermediate. Nico had zoned out ages ago. Until she called his name. He was the last one. Everyone had gotten theirs out of the way. They all looked at him as he stood up.

"Do you know how to play the violin?"

"Yes."

"Come up here and play it."

He went up to the front, holding his violin delicately. He put it on his shoulder and rested it against the crook of his neck. He got the bow and started playing. He played a happy tune which turned darker. It turned into a sad song as people started crying. His song made them relive a bad memory. He went back to his seat as the teacher made her decision. 

"E-expert."

She paired experts with beginners and intermediates. Each expert had a group of both beginners and intermediates. Beginners were the main priority though. Nico was supposed to teach 3 boys, two of them around his age, one a senior. 

"Alright, so just experiment with the sounds. You need to know the sounds each string makes and after, just try different sounds." He said before teaching them the chords. 

"Everybody freeze." The teacher yelled. They all looked at her.

"Alright, I want each group to compose a sheet of music. Write the composer's name at the top. It will be performed next week."

Nico frowned.

"This class isn't enough time."

"What if we chat online and go to someone's house today?" The intermediate senior, Mark, asked. Mark had blond hair and brown eyes. 

"Good idea." The shortest one, a beginner freshman called Elijah said. He had brown hair and green eyes. 

"Whose house though? And what are all of your gmail accounts? We can text on hangouts." The other, taller, intermediate freshman, Lucas asked. He had brown hair and blue eyes. 

"Let's go to my house." Nico said.

"Emails?"

"ghostking@gmail.com." Nico quickly said.

"*****@gmail.com."

"*****@gmail.com." 

"*****@gmail.com." 

"Alright, so I want everyone to compose a sheet of music. We will play each of them and then decide which one to do." Nico decided. 

They all talked for a while and started working on their pieces. When the club was over, Nico went to the parking lot. The other three followed. Nico summoned his ride. They entered it, with no questions. However, Elijah looked shocked. Nico entered the driver seat since it would be suspicious if his chauffeur stayed there for the whole school day. He wasn't really, but they didn't know that. Elijah entered the passenger seat. 

"Hey Nico," Elijah whispered.

"Hm?"

"Aren't you only 14?"

"Screw it."

"You're not supposed to be driving."

"I have a license." 

"How?"

"I lied about my age. Why?"

"But your records..."

"How I got past that is a secret."

"How did you summon the car from the ground?"

"Okay, the secret is no longer a secret."

"What?"

"I'll tell you how I was able to lie about my age."

"B-but..."

"I'll talk to you about that later. Preferably with some people I know."

"Okay."

"So, I actually had no records."

"Wait, really?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"I'll tell you later. Have you seen anything weird?"

"Well, I was in Manhattan in 2012, and I saw this guy with a skull helmet raising skeletons and fighting a sandy haired guy with gold eyes with a sword. Later, I saw a chariot with a man that looked like Hades, raising skeletons. Which is impossible since Hades doesn't exist. Anyway, I saw this black haired dude with sea green eyes summoning water fighting a creature that looked like a Minotaur and a huge guy that was glowing and could create fires. Sea green eyes had a hurricane around him and the glowing guy turned into a tree."

"Great. Just lovely. You saw all of that?"

"I said too much. I'm not crazy! Don't send me to an asylum."

"Calm down. Those two mustn't hear us. Anything else?"

"Well, there was this guy that looked like a cyclops try to eat me. I ran and for some reason, the cyclops was tangled in plants. (Don't worry, he doesn't have plant powers.) They ate him alive. That's all I know."

"Great." Nico ran a hand through his hair. 

"I'm not crazy!"

"I believe you, don't worry."

They got to the mansion. The guests stared in shock.

"You live here?" Elijah asked, astounded. 

"Yup." 

"Will we meet your parents?" Mark asked.

Nico looked down.

"No. I don't live with them. I live with two others."

"Aw that's sad. Will we meet the other two?" Lucas said. 

"Yeah."

Nico entered.

"I'm back. And with guests!" He yelled. 

The three guests looked around in awe. It was huge, and beautiful.

"Coming!" They heard a female voice yell.

"Wait up!" Another voice said. 

Lacy and Drew came down the staircase. Mark stared.

"Lacy and Drew?"

"Yeah." 

"Let's go to my room." Nico said. 

They boys went to his room. As they entered, they looked around in amazement. 

"You sleep in here?!" Elijah asked. 

"Yeah. Anyway, you two, begin. I have to talk to Elijah outside."

The boys nodded as Nico led Elijah downstairs. Drew and Lacy were just sitting there. They looked at them when Nico came.

"Found one. There were no satyrs since it's Brooklyn. We gotta change that."

Their eyes widened.

"Did you say satyrs?" Elijah asked.

"Look Elijah," Nico turned to him. "What do you know about mythology?"

"I know the basics."

"Your parents?"

"Never met my mom. My dad's not the best though. Something about looking like my mom."

"Alright, so do you prefer working in groups or individual?"

"Well, individual."

"Okay, most likely Greek."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, mythology exists."

Elijah just gasped.

"I thought I was crazy!"

"Takes a crazy person to know a crazy person. But you're not crazy, don't worry."

The Mist started receding around his eyes. Nico frowned and snapped. It came back in full force. 

"Are you wearing a blind fold?" Elijah asked.

"No!"

Drew just looked at him.

"Nico..."

"Anyway, the gods still exist..."

"Greek or Roman?"

"Both actually."

"Lovely. More drama. Yippee." He pumped his fist in the air halfheartedly. 

"So, what have you been good at?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Can you fight well, have a green thumb, heal well, perfect aim, write good/terrible poetry..."

"I have a green thumb."

"Demeter."

"What?"

"Gods still hook up with mortals and have children."

"Okay. That's normal."

"Yeah, well I think I know who your mother is."

"Who?"

"The crazy cereal lady."

"My mother is a crazy cereal lady?" Elijah started fearing for his life and sanity. If his mother was crazy, would he also turn crazy?

"Demeter."

"She's not a crazy cereal lady."

"You haven't lived with her."

"And you have? I doubt you have a green thumb."

"I have the opposite, but yeah. In 2012, I lived with her while the first war was going on."

"You've been in a war?!"

"Fought in two, didn't fight in one. Two of them were recently and no one knows about them unless you're a demigod, the first one was really famous for mortals."

"You're 14 and been in two wars?! And the last major war was World War 2."

"Anyway, let's finish up the work and I'll take you to camp. Chiron can explain everything."

"Chiron?"

"The famous trainer of heroes."

"Wow."

They worked on the music and finally decided on a piece. They practiced it and Mark and Lucas left. Elijah looked at Nico.

"Let's go."

Nico grabbed his hand. The shadows enveloped him and they appeared in Camp Half-Blood. Elijah looked around in awe after the initial reaction of wanting to vomit after shadow traveling. 

"Can I do that?"

"No."

"Aw."

"Katie!"

Katie Gardener looked up.

"Hey Nico. What's up?"

"This kid could be your sibling. Green thumb, doesn't know his mother, can see through the Mist."

"Probably." She agreed. They took him to Chiron. Suddenly, a gold sickle with a few sheathes of wheat appeared over his head.

"Hail Elijah, son of Demeter, the goddess of the harvest."

"Wow." Elijah breathed.

Katie took him.

"I'll need him back!" Nico yelled. "He goes to school!"

"Alright!" She yelled back.

Elijah was told about everything. He was kinda sad when he realized he didn't have dyslexia or ADHD. Katie cheered him up quickly. Meanwhile, Will came over to Nico. He sat down on the hill next to him.

"Hey di Angelo."

"Solace."

"The gods are hosting a party this weekend. On Sunday. It's for all the heroes. Some of the heroes will be acknowledged. Now that everything is fixed, they decided to have it as soon as possible without interfering with people's school lives."

"That's a first."

"It really is." 

Nico looked over the camp and sighed. 

"What if you weren't born a demigod?" Will asked.

"If I wasn't I doubt I'd be like this. It's my past choices and my blood that made me like this."

"What if you were born a child of a different god?"

"I wouldn't feel hated."

"If you weren't, I doubt Camp Half-Blood would be here. We'd be dead long before then."

Nico watched as Elijah came back.

"I gotta go Solace. See ya."

"See you later Nico."

Nico grabbed Elijah's hand and vanished as Will went back to the infirmary. The two appeared in Elijah's house. 

"You're so cool!" Elijah squealed. 

"Huh?"

"I can't believe that you of all people are my mentor in music."

"What do you mean?"

"I know all that you did."

"Do you know my dad?"

"Yeah. I also know you're the Ghost King."

"Oh."

Elijah looked like a kid in a candy store. 

"I can't believe it!" 

"Anyway, I gotta go."

Nico appeared in his room and got ready for bed. When he entered the bathroom, he took off the Mist and the blindfold. Thankfully, his eyes were back to black. He immediately went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

"What you told the Romans was half-true." 

Nico looked around for the source of the voice. 

"What - who are you? And what do you mean?"

Pluto appeared in front of Nico.

"You were born in the place Rome originally started in. Do you really think Hades could only appear as a Greek? There was too much Roman influence."

"What?" 

"You're a son of Pluto and Hades. Bianca was the same. He wished to appear Greek, but as I mentioned before, there was too much Roman influence."

"No, wait."

"Why do you think you were chosen to be the ambassador? The protector of Camp Jupiter and the patron of Camp Half-Blood."

"Because my family has been full of ambassadors and diplomats."

"That's one reason. This is the main reason."

"What does that mean for me? Both Pluto and Hades have been cast out."

"Well, your parentage doesn't determine everything. You choose. Look at Jason. A born Roman leader who wasn't able to control Roman troops due to choosing the Greeks."

Nico was just silent.

"Why wasn't I able to control the Roman troops then?"

"Because, you hadn't embraced your Roman side. And you don't even have a rank. Plus, you're more Greek than Roman. I think the ratio is 60-40." 

"Right. Why wasn't I told this before? When I was to watch the Romans." He looked up at Pluto.

"We wanted to see how well you could do the job without knowing that information. I must say, you are a good spy. I don't know if that's bad or good."

"I don't think I can handle having two fathers." He blinked. "Wow, that came out wrong."

Pluto remained stoic, but Nico could have sworn on the Styx he saw a hint of a smile.

"Train your powers. You will have many errands to do."

"Yes sir."

"Try asking Hazel for help."

"For what?"

"Your precious metals powers."

"I don't have those."

"You haven't even tried."

"I guess. Do you want me to tell her?"

"No."

"Very well."

"Good bye Nico."

"Good Bye Lord Pluto."

Nico appeared somewhere else. 

"Great." He muttered. "I just wanted to have a peaceful life! Is that too much to ask for?" He looked down. He noticed rocks. He picked one up. He thought about Pluto's words. He tried to summon a ruby. The rock in his hand started turning red.

"What in Tartarus?" He examined the rock. Then he winced. 

"Bad wording." He muttered.

He wanted a ruby. A round ruby. Out from the ground, a ruby appeared. The rock in his hand also turned into a round ruby. He stared, aghast. 

"No way." He turned the rock-turned-ruby around. He tried to make the ruby on the ground come to him. It didn't. He thought of himself as a magnet for it. Nico closed his eyes and reached deep into his magical core. He felt an extra weight in his hand. He opened his eyes and noticed the ruby was now in his hand. 

Nico trained summon precious items and turning rocks into jewels. He practiced manipulating the earth. He tried his sensing powers. This whole time, Nico was wondering why now? He knew he couldn't use them before. So what happened? As his dream changed, he couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something big. Something that involved him.

111111111111111

Drew and Lacy awoke to screaming. They rushed to Nico's room. They noticed him thrashing. 

"Wake up!" Drew yelled with charmspeak. 

Nico immediately woke up and Drew and Lacy noticed his eyes looked red. They shrugged it off thinking it was the lack of light and sleep getting to them. They soothed him until he calmed down.

"Thanks." He finally said, his voice hoarse.

"No problem." They said as they left went back to their rooms. As soon as their heads hit their pillow, they were out like a light.

111111111111111

Nico went to the bathroom. It happened again. He doubted he would last long. He was weak. Nico gave a small, broken laugh. Hell, his psychopathic brothers lasted longer. And they included Hitler and Mussolini. He looked straight into his red eyes. His black eyes glinted with insanity. These red eyes were awash in insanity. Nico put the blindfold back on and used the Mist. He went downstairs and just looked out the window. Suddenly, he heard Hazel's voice.

"Big bro!"

Nico turned around.

"Hazel. What are you doing up at this time?"

"It's already 4 in the morning in San Francisco."

"..."

"Anyway, what's up? Wait... are you using Mist?"

Nico looked at her.

"Nope!"

"Are you sure? Cause that looks like the Mist."

"It's definitely not Mist." 

"Okay!" She smiled. "By the way, me and Frank are going to visit your school soon! See you later! Bye big bro!"

"Bye Hazel."

At least he would be seeing his sister. He got up and went to the kitchen. He threw an apple into the air, caught it and ate it. Drew and Lacy came down a few minutes later. 

"Hey." They greeted him.

"Hazel and Frank are coming to our school. I just don't know when." 

"M'kay. We'll get rooms set up just in case."

"Got it." 

They entered the car and drove to the school. They went to the first class. English. Nico sat in the back. Drew plopped down next to him and Lacy went on her other side. Nico zoned out as the teacher kept talking. This was his worst class and he should probably be paying attention, but dyslexia and ADHD make English class hard. Coupled with the fact that he was from the past and English was different then all made it harder for him than it is for the average person or average demigod in school. 

"Excuse me."

The teacher turned to the open door as Nico tensed. He knew that voice. 

"Yes?" The teacher asked.

"We're visitors. May we come in?" The distinctly feminine voice politely said, as if she was from the past. 

Aren't they supposed to be in San Francisco? 

A girl with coffee brown skin, cinnamon brown hair and unnatural golden eyes entered the classroom.

"Hi! I'm Hazel and this is my boyfriend Frank. We're visitors from San Francisco." 

010101010101010

Sadie Kane noticed Nico's paling face and the way the cheerful girl's smile seemed to get wider when she looked at Nico, which Sadie thought was impossible. The boy next to her shivered when he saw Nico. After class, she noticed Nico going to the guests. She just shrugged it off and went to her next class.

101010101010101

Drew noticed as Nico entered the class late with Hazel and Frank. 

"Where were you?" She whispered.

"Catching up on life with the love birds."

"Di Angelo, care to explain why you're late?" 

"Sorry ma'am. I was just helping out the visitors."

"Very well." 

Hazel sat down next to Frank and Nico finally found something to do, watch his sister and her boyfriend and throw something at Frank if he got to close to her. If he looked at Nico, Nico would glare at him and point to Hazel while watching his face pale and laughing inside his head. The whole day passed like that. It was finally time for soccer. He practiced and noticed Hazel staring in awe, Frank standing next to her, his face paling but not able to stop mirroring the look on Hazel's face. When Nico went to them after practice, Frank gulped when Nico looked directly at him and started talking.

"Your face will become the ball if you hurt Hazel, got it?"

Frank just nodded, his skin resembling a ghost. Hazel just glared at Nico. 

"Don't threaten him."

"I gotta look out for your safety sis. By the way, I need to talk to you later."

"Okay!" 

Jules-Albert drove to the mansion and the drive was filled with death glares at Nico from Frank with Hazel talking to Frank and Nico while wondering why Frank was as white as a sheet. When they reached the mansion, Jules-Albert opened the door for them. Nico got down and looked at the mansion indifferently while the two lovebirds, Frank and Hazel, looked at it in awe. Nico kept forgetting his sister wasn't brought up in a mansion, didn't live in the Underworld palace or Cabin 13 which was really fancy and she wasn't going to stay in a mansion for the whole school year. He's thought of her as his sister for so long, he forgot things like those. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you we planned on staying with you!" Hazel gasped in horror.

"Don't worry, your rooms are all set up."

Hazel hugged him.

"Thanks bro!"

Frank looked at him cautiously from the car as Hazel was getting down. Nico pretended not to notice as he watched them with hawk-like eyes. 

-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- 

Frank was staring at the mansion in awe. It was huge. He glanced at Hazel who had the same expression as him. Then he looked at Nico who looked at it indifferently. Frank could have sworn Nico seemed like he's lived in places better than these his whole life. Of course, this was the guy who spent most of his time in a palace. How did Frank get Hazel? She was the stunning daughter of the god of riches and death, one of the top three most powerful gods and she could control more Mist than most demigods and could summon jewels. He was just a son of Mars, the war god with no special powers. Of course Nico looked down at him. It didn't help the fact that Nico felt really emotionally attached to Hazel for some reason, she was his _younger_ sister and it looked as if he didn't want to lose her. It was like he lost a sibling before. Not counting his mother who was already dead. 

Honestly, although he scared the pants off Frank, the Roman praetor really respected him. He even got the respect of the really-hard-to-impress praetor Reyna daughter of Bellona. He lost his mother, fought in front lines in the first war when he was twelve, faced Kronos, spied on both camps successfully for a year, went through Tartarus alone for two weeks, been trapped in a bronze jar for one week, spoke Italian, carried/shadow traveled the Athena Parthenos halfway within about three weeks, nearly died and/or faded a lot of times and still made it to Camp Half-Blood to fight. It didn't help that he was almost as good as Percy was with his sword. Not to mention, his looks rivaled Percy's and Jason's, they even topped theirs, had Hades's death glare and aura, was really intimidating when he felt like it and sometimes even when he wasn't paying attention, had crazy powers, had an emotionless facade so you could never know what he was thinking or feeling, and on top of all of that, he learned about his mean soccer skills. Next thing you know, he'll find out Nico could speak Chinese, French, Arabic and Spanish, could play an instrument perfectly, could draw amazingly, had all A's, even one in English although he could be dyslexic and English was his second language, skipped a few grade levels and could craft a new sword. Maybe he was even a king and owned a company. He was the prince of the Underworld, but not most likely not a king.

"Hey Hazel?" Frank turned to her while she was just about to get down from the car. Frank was still in the car, waiting for Hazel to get down after her brother. 

"Yeah," she asked as she landed her feet on the ground. 

"Who's your dad's heir?"

She frowned. 

"I don't know? Nico?" 

The mentioned boy looked at her. He tilted his head.

"Who's dad's heir?"

Nico looked shocked and went into thinking mode. His eyes widened. His voice came out hoarse.

"He- he doesn't have one."

Frank and Hazel looked shocked.

"What?"

"Hades isn't like his brothers," Nico explained. "He doesn't have many children and he has no godly children. And if he does, I've never heard about them so they obviously might not be suited for the throne."

Frank looked at Hazel. 

"So Pluto, I mean Hades does all of the work himself and if he fades no one will take over?" Frank asked incredulously. 

"Yep." Nico agreed. His eyes widened.

"That might be why _it's_ happening on June 6... might have someone they chose." (My birthday!)

"What?" Hazel asked. Nico looked at her, kinda nervously.

"Nothing!" His voice sounded forcefully calm. 

Hazel narrowed her eyes. Then she smiled. It was so bright, it lit up the place. Frank smiled and he noticed Nico almost cracking a smile. Then he turned around and walked to the staircase. Everything he did was graceful and he looked regal, like a king. Frank and Hazel followed. Nico entered the mansion.

"I'm back!" He called.

Frank and Hazel looked at each other. There are others? Drew and Lacy came down.

"Hi Nico, Frank and Hazel!"

"Hey!"

Frank waved while Hazel just bounced up and down.

"Hi! You must be Drew and Lacy, right? I'm Hazel but you already knew that. You said it after all."

Drew smiled.

"Your golden eyes are prettier than what Nico says."

"Aww, thanks you two." She smiled at Drew and then gave Nico a smile.

Meanwhile, Nico just turned his head and crossed his arms. Frank could have sworn he saw blush creeping up on the 14 year-old's face. 

"Hey, Nico," Frank started carefully."

Nico looked at him, surprised. Frank wasn't as scared of Nico before. It all started when he started dated Hazel. But even before, he didn't reach out to talk to the son of Plut-Hades. 

"Which grade are you in?"

"12th. Why?"

Frank blinked. He actually skipped grade levels?

"You're 14, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow. Do you have straight A's?"

Nico looked at him strangely.

"Yeah..."

"Sorry if I'm annoying you..." Frank fumbled with his hands and looked down. 

"It's not that. It's just, no one, _except Solace_ , really talks to me."

"Oh." Frank could've sworn he heard him say something under his breath after saying no one. He heard a Solace. Maybe Will Solace? Nah, he's probably too bright for Nico. 

"So, what clubs do you do? I know you do soccer, but do you do anything else?"

"Yeah, art, music and mythology."

"Nice. What do they teach in mythology?" Frank was surprised he was talking to Nico for this long and mainly because if he counted right, Nico was in four clubs. That was a lot. 

"About how amazing _Zeus_ is." Nico sounded bitter. He spat out the word Zeus. 

"Why do you hate him so much? He's the king." 

"And? He hates all of my siblings. He has a short temper. His siblings were all older, smarter and more cool headed. Do you see Hades throwing Poseidon and Zeus's children out of the underground? You don't really see Poseidon kicking his siblings's children out of the water. It's only Zeus who blasts us out of the sky. But Neptune is hated by the Romans, which is completely stupid by the way. Sea travel helped out America, Britain and Greece. But anyway, Neptune, Pluto and Hades are all hated. Zeus is revered above them all although he kinda broke the rules. He was the youngest yet he got the throne. It should've been Hestia's. And, his reign wasn't as corrupt as the his predecessors, but it was still bad. Hestia, the one who was supposed to take the throne, left the Olympus Council for one of Zeus's children. It's only his children in there mainly. And, you might have heard how Hades tried killing Thalia, but that was payback. He might have cursed the oracle, but that was for revenge."

Frank stared. Nico had said so much in one sitting. He really must hate Zeus. Then Frank processed his words.

"Revenge and payback for what?"

Nico looked away. 

"For Zeus breaking his oath."

"But the oracle was cursed long before them. It should've been around the time you were around."

"How do you know that stuff anyway?" Nico looked at him curiously. 

"I was in Camp Half-Blood for enough time to hear all the evils Hades caused, including nearly killing Zeus's child. What's his side of the story?"

Nico sighed.

"The year was 1942. World War 2 was still going on and me, Bianca, my older sister, and my mom moved from Italy to Washington D.C..."

"Wait, you were born in Italy?"

"Yeah. Any more questions before I continue?"

"You had an older sister? How come I never met her?"

"I-I'll get to that. Anyway, mother was talking to Hades. She went upstairs to get her handbag. When Hades realized what was about to happen, the two little kids playing were shielded in a dome of shadows. The hotel exploded a few seconds afterwards. The kids made it. Maria, my mom, did not. It wasn't a freak accident. It was on purpose. Zeus threw a lightning bolt at the hotel, hoping to kill me and Bianca but killing my mom instead. The oracle came some time later. Hades blamed her since she said the prophecy that caused Zeus, Poseidon and Hades to not have anymore children. She was cursed to spout prophecies as a mummy until she crumbled into dust."

"Oh damn. No wonder you hate Zeus. Why are you telling me all this?"

"Hazel really likes you. She's a good judge of character. Also, if I'm going to be the flower boy at your wedding, might as well have your trust in me."

Frank just blushed as Nico snickered.

"You're not as bad as the campers make you out as. Do you have devil horns?"

"If I did, I would've used them to scare people away from me and Hazel."

Frank just laughed.

"What happened afterwards?"

Nico's eyes darkened. He turned away.

"Me and my sister, we were thrown into the River Lethe. Our childhood was taken away and we were thrown into the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Time passes differently in there. Slower. We thought it had been a month. It was actually 70 years."

"Oh."

"I was 10. Bianca was 12. We went to Maine to attend military school illegally. The principal was a monster, a manticore by the name of Dr. Thorn. Percy saved us along with the Hunters of Artemis, Thalia and Annabeth. I really looked up to Percy then. Bianca joined the Hunters of Artemis, leaving me behind. I was her younger brother who needed her, but she left me. It was my fault for being selfish and annoying anyway. We went to Camp Half-Blood. The quest occurred some time later. Bianca, a new, inexperienced 12-year-old girl was sent on the quest. Who would've died first? The inexperienced young one or the experienced older one?"

Frank was at a loss of words.

"No wonder you were so protective of Hazel."

"I felt her death. I saw her getting judged. She left me again afterwards. I could have saved her, but she didn't bother telling me she went for rebirth. Oh well, it's best that she left me. I wouldn't want her to suffer."

"Nico... I never knew."

"Not many do. I wouldn't have told Percy, if he didn't figure it out himself. He was with me for four years. About. I never stayed in one place for long. I was never wanted."

"But, you're still Greek."

"So was Adolf Hitler but the Greeks and even his family hate him."

"Yikes."

"Maybe I'll be the first son of Hades to get into Elysian."

"The first?!"

"Most of them go insane. But I don't know. In a year, I might be dead and sent to the Fields of Punishment."

"Why?"

"I'm weak."

Frank noted the vague answer and excused himself. He went to Hazel. He pulled her to a different room.

"What's up?"

"What's with all the children of Hades going insane?"

"Well, it's mainly the boys. Something about a gene. I was deemed sane so I don't know much about it."

"Oh. Nico said he might die in a year and end up in the Fields of Punishment. Something about being weak."

Hazel shook her head.

"He's too young..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"It's supposed to take place at the age of 16. Nico's only 14."

"But?"

"Some say he should've gone crazy just from what he saw. Not even counting his genes. It could've been sped up."

"No."

"That's what I'm hoping. Anyway, got to go. Nico told me to talk to him. Bye."

"Bye."

010101010100011

"What's up bro?"

"I want you to teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"How to use your powers."

"Well... okay."

For the next hour they trained outside. Nico showed Hazel how he could turn a rock into a jewel. He gave her a ruby and gold necklace. They worked on the other powers relating to Pluto's domain. 

"You're a natural." Hazel proclaimed.

"Thanks."

"Almost as if your godly parent was Pluto instead of Hades. But who am I kidding? Your death powers are stronger. Anyway, I'll head to my room. Bye bro!"

"Bye Hazel."

They went to their respective rooms as the clock pointed at 10. They each faced challenges in their dreams. Nico felt himself awakening in a cold sweat a few hours later, screaming his lungs out and his sanity going down. He saw blurry figures trying to wake him through his closed eyelids. He heard his name being repeated. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He pulled the Mist towards him in case his eyes were red. He opened his eyes and noticed four people in his room. Lacy, Drew, Hazel and Frank. They all looked worried.

"How long has this been happening?" Hazel looked at him.

"Since the war ended."

"Nico, you have to tell me. I'm your sister."

"I know. I'll try opening up more."

Drew and Lacy smiled as they left. Nico waved. Frank looked at him.

"What was it about?"

"The same old thing. The pit."

"Every night?"

"Most nights."

"Like that's better."

"It is. Especially dreams from there."

"Wow. How are you still sane? I would've been long gone by now. I bet Percy and Annabeth might also have been insane."

"No clue."

01010101011101

The day passed like normal. Hazel and Frank chose to shadow him and not anyone else. They even joined him for his art club. He had started on the painting of the Underworld Palace. Hazel was drawing and Frank was just staring at him. The routine was the same the next day except for the fact that Drew and Lacy had joined them when they were going back to the mansion. The next day, Nico suffered through classes with Hazel and Frank and went to mythology.

"Welcome. Are they new or...?" This teacher, like the others, asked.

"Just visitors."

"I see. Today we will be talking about Roman mythology."

Hazel and Frank looked excited. Nico winced, recalling his dream on Tuesday. Drew and Lacy just sighed while Carter didn't look very happy. It was probably because the Romans and Egyptians had bad history with each other. The death gods are all fine. It's the other gods that are so stubborn headed they refuse to get along. And it's not just his dad was a death god. This response might seem biased, but it's true. Zeus still hates Horus for not following through with a bet. It's been two centuries. And people think Hades and his children are the only ones who hold grudges. That got Nico thinking about the meeting. Sure the death gods meet once a year, but it's on the day before Halloween. Something about collecting as much death energy as possible when Halloween comes so they become supercharged. They then meet up in the morning and go out in groups to scare people. Nico joined last year and the year before that. It was fun and his partner was Anubis since they were about the same physical age, a year difference, and they looked similar. Anyway, meeting on a day other than the day before Halloween was considered weird. Whatever, he doubted Zeus was calling for a war. He would've already heard about it. Anubis would've told them and then they would've sat together, eating popcorn and making fun of the kings of the gods. None of the death gods would join the war since they have an alliance. 

"Who can name ten Roman gods?"

Nico, Hazel and Frank raised their hand.

"Nico, I know you can probably name them all, so Hazel?"

Hazel went on to name them all with the whole class except Nico staring. 

"Why are all the Underworld kids so smart?"

"We're all a century old and actually pay attention and read." Nico whispered.

Frank gulped.

"True."

"Wonderful." The teacher said. 

She went on to talk about the Roman gods and how they were formed.

"The Greek gods went to Rome and were influenced by them for so long, they turned Roman. The Romans hated Neptune and Pluto, but loved Jupiter. They were never people for sea travel unlike the Greeks who loved sea travel and therefore, loved Poseidon. However, Hades was also feared and hated by the Greeks."

Carter was the only one who seemed like they were paying attention. The demigods knew all of this already, having nearly gone to war with them and fighting a war with them. The Egyptians, minus Carter, could care less. After the class ended, the demigods went back to the mansion and decided not to go to camp the next day. 

101010100101110

The Egyptians went back to Brooklyn House. They entered and Sadie sat down. For the past two weeks, she, along with Carter, Zia and Walt, had been wondering what Anubis was talking about and how Nico knew him. Suddenly, Walt's attire changed.

"It's rude to talk about someone when they're right in front of you listening."

"Anubis." Sadie sighed.

"Anyway, Nico is someone I just know. I didn't tell him I was an Egyptian god so don't worry about that. I had to pass a message to him from his dad."

"Oh. How did his dad get you to do that?"

"He's in the Underworld so... he can't exactly talk to his son."

"That's sad."

"Yeah. By the way, your dad decided to include you just in case we go to war with another pantheon. You guys have to stay out of it and so we decided this would be the best way to show you that they're nice."

"Okay."

Saturday for both groups passed with no major hitch. The demigods just fought a few monsters, nothing too big. The Egyptians meanwhile, were trying to solve everything. No gods appeared, no quests, everything was fine for once. Maybe now they would get peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Hazel a little different. It's just how I think she might be like without the whole war and all the deaths. Also, sorry for taking over a week on this. I've been really into Sanders Sides lately. Should i make a crossover with Sanders Sides and Nico di Angelo as part of the series? It would probably be a few books later. I have so many plans. Also, my mouse finally decided the battery wasn't good enough and we didn't have any other batteries. And the touch pad doesn't work. So I have to rely only on the touchscreen. Anyway, I've been planning to make it a month, but then I realized it would go over 10,000 words and I really don't want that.


	7. The Second Month

It was Sunday and the first day of October. (Deal with it). Hazel and Frank left. The days passed like they did. Nico excelled in all his classes. He was amazing in his clubs. He was still working on the painting. As for music, teaching kids wasn't that hard. The only things Nico had to worry about included his sanity, his health, his red eyes and his life. Nothing too big. 

"Hey Nico?"

"Hm?" He turned to Drew.

"How do you know about the Egyptians?"

"Met Anubis in the New Orleans graveyard. I was eleven with King Minos. I immediately recognized him from mythomagic."

"Oh." 

"After that, I found out there were annual conferences with the death gods. I was invited later."

"Why were you there? And why death?"

"Death is universal. As for why I was invited there, ask Hades. I have no clue."

"Because you have helped out multiple times. More than any of my other children had." Hades came up. 

"You've accomplished more than them. You nearly killed yourself in the process which proves you need more training, but you still did more than them."

"Dad..." Nico was in shock. So were Drew and Lacy. The girls quickly bowed wile Nico kneeled. 

"I'll be taking my son. I need him for a while."

"Okay..." They were gaping.

Nico went to the shadows with Hades. They appeared in the throne room. Hades sat on the throne. On Hades's right, Nico noticed Persephone on her throne. She waved and Nico waved back. They've been improving their relationship. When Persephone figured out Nico was gay, she was really supportive and started hanging out with him more. Nico looked on Hades's left were there was a beautiful throne, smaller and less extravagant than Hades's but still elegant and amazing. It was black with jewels decorating it. It didn't look very comfortable to sit on, but on it, you would look amazing. Beauty is pain. Nico kneeled for the second time.

"You summoned me my Lord?"

"No need for those formalities. I'm still your dad."

Nico got up. Hades looked towards the empty throne.

"Pluto and I will be presenting our heir in the meeting."

"It's the same person?"

"Yes. I assume Pluto has told you?"

"Yes Father."

"Alright. I want you to hang out with Persephone and she will help you train and improve your powers."

"Very well."

Persephone got up and Nico went to her. She walked out of the palace. For hours, she taught him tricks and tips. She showed him how to fight better. 

"Rely and don't rely on your instincts. Battle stances are good and all, but try to make the person have their guard down. At first, do what your instincts tell you not to do. Conserve your energy. Then, when they let their guard down and become sloppier, quickly finish them off."

They went to powers. 

"Focus. How did you manage to learn about your powers by yourself?"

After a few hours, they wrapped up.

"Meet me every day."

Nico sighed but nodded.

"Good. Later!"

"Bye Lady Persephone."

"Just call me Persephone."

"Yes Lad- Persephone."

Nico went into his room and dropped onto the bed. He groaned and immediately went to sleep as soon as he got ready and he finally let his head touch the pillow. He hoped not to dream about Tartarus. The dreams have been coming in an irregular pattern so Nico never knew when to expect them. This time, he experienced memories from his childhood. He saw it in it's horrifying glory. No wonder Hades was so reluctant to give him his memory back. If he had his memories when Percy found him as an energetic ten year old, he wouldn't have been energetic for sure. He woke up abruptly for the millionth time and went downstairs. Monday. When Nico was comfortable in an armchair sipping coffee, he saw a black shadowy door appear. He sighed. 

"Do you want something Anubis?"

"Do I have to want something to see my favorite demigod?" The god of funerals sat down next to the son of Hades. 

"It's only cause none of them talk to you."

"I mean between every demigod I ever met and that ever existed, you're my favorite. I heard about Hercules, Achilles, Perseus and Perseus Jackson, but you are my favorite."

"Really?"

"Really. None of them were as crazy, insane or as suicidal as you. But not only are you all that, you're also funny, nice, honest and sweet.

"...Thanks."

They sat in a comfortable silence.

"But I did come here for a reason."

"Which is?"

"Before I get to that, I came thinking I would have to go to your room and wake you up. Note my surprise when I saw you sitting in the living room at three o' clock a.m when you were supposed to be asleep."

"I was asleep. It's just... nightmares."

"How often does this happen?" Anubis asked, noting the bags.

"Pretty much every night."

"Yikes. I'm staying here till you get more sleep. If you're late for school, I'll give you a doctors note."

"It's been overused."

"I could say you have a problem with your eyes and I'm an optician." 

"But I don't. And they'll know that if they see I don't have glasses."

"I could say we thought there was but it turned out to be stress. And don't think I didn't notice the red."

"Dam. I forgot to apply the Mist."

"Yeah you did. The gene is already affecting you, isn't it?"

Nico nodded.

"Great. I'm telling Hades."

"No."

"Maybe not now, but later."

"Fine."

"Anyway, the conference is on the twenty first. We realized that would be the best date."

"Because of the summer solstice?"

"Guilty as charged. Now, sleep."

Nico was moved onto the sofa and Anubis placed Nico's head in his lap. He played with Nico's hair and sang as Nico's eyelids fluttered shut. Anubis fell asleep some time later. When Drew and Lacy came down, they say Anubis and Nico asleep on the couch, Nico's head in Anubis's lap and the latter's fingers in the former's hair. The god of funerals woke up a while later.

"Hi?" He looked at the girls. 

"Who are you?"

"Anubis."

"What do you want with Nico?"

"I'm not gonna harm him, he's like the little brother I never had."

"Okay." Drew threw the kitchen knife off.

"You're gonna stick with that?!" Lacy shrieked.

"I charm spoke him."

"Oh." 

"Anyway, leave without Nico, if he's late I'll write him a note."

"Okay!" Drew and Lacy left.

Anubis sighed and looked down at Nico. He smiled. He got up and went to the kitchen. He made breakfast as Nico woke up.

"Hey! Drew and Lacy left."

"Wow."

"Hey Nico, what do you think of me as?"

"A brother. Why?"

"Yes!" The god pumped his fist. He cleared his throat. "You should get ready for school."

Nico went to his room and quickly came downstairs.

"You're not missing breakfast. And use the Mist."

Nico quickly applied the Mist and the blindfold and sat down at the table. He ate.

"Thanks." 

"No problem. I'll take you there. You don't need the note since you shouldn't be late." Anubis opened the doorway. 

Nico stepped through and waved. Anubis waved back and when Nico left, he looked around the mansion.

"I'm definitely staying here while they're gone."

Nico suffered through the school day. He went back to the mansion after his club was finished and saw Anubis sitting on the couch talking to Drew and Lacy.

"Hey."

"Hey. Were you late?" Drew looked at him.

"No."

"How are your eyes?" Anubis looked at him.

"Fine." 

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Lacy looked at Anubis.

"His eyesight was blurry earlier from stress." If Nico had to go into a situation where he would have to lie and he could choose who to do it with, he would choose Anubis. The god calmly lied and maintained eye contact. It was so smooth, Nico knew the god had experience. 

Anubis left a while later when Nico went to train with Persephone. But he returned. Every day was the same. Wake up from nightmares, see Anubis who gets you to go back to sleep, go to school almost late, suffer through classes, attend the club, go back to the mansion, do homework, train with Persephone, take a shower, hang out with Drew and Lacy, eat dinner, get ready for bed, sleep, have nightmares and repeat. Until Saturday and Sunday rolled around. Then, it was wake up from nightmares, see Anubis who gets you to go back to sleep, hang out with Anubis, train with Persephone, take a shower, hang out with Drew and Lacy, eat dinner, get ready for bed, sleep and have nightmares. He was bored by the time Halloween was almost upon them. It was the day just before. Nico wore something formal. He got excused from school, calling in sick and waited for Anubis. The god came over some time later and went with Nico to the Death Gods meeting area. It was a random area only death gods could enter. Apparently, they met on Halloween and tried to kill each other. Once they got to know each other, they liked each other so much, they used their magic to create a place only they could access where they could hang out every year on the day before Halloween and then on Halloween, they would scare people, mainly demigods, einherjar, and magicians since only they can really see them, with a partner. Anubis was alone for a while until Nico came along. They partnered up and were the first duo to start scaring mortals. The magical ones knew they existed, mortals didn't. Osiris was with Hel, Hecate and Thantos and Pluto was with Hades. The other pantheons had other people. They entered the place and sat down.

"Hey Nico." Anubis started.

"Yeah?" The boy looked at him.

"Don't wait for me on June 21. The meeting is at 6, but it won't start for another five minutes afterwards, and I can't pick you up. So you'll have to shadow travel here."

"Alright." 

"You're not mad?"

"You must have your reasons."

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem."

"Alright young ones, stop chattering and start listening." They both looked at Hades. 

"Now, me and Pluto will mention our heir on June 21st, the summer solstice meeting. We will also have special guests. Try to impress them. Prove the Egyptians aren't as flashy as the Greeks Nico."

Nico rolled his eyes and smiled. 

"Will do." He saluted.

Pluto and Hades smiled. 

"Nope. I'll be flashier di Angelo." Anubis said.

"Nope. You have nothing on me 'nubis."

He rolled his eyes. Hel laughed.

"Your banter is very entertaining. Tell me, what will you be for Halloween."

"Secret." They said in unison. 

"Very well. Then mine's shall also be a secret. What about you Osiris?"

"We're gods, we can wear our own skin and make it seem like we're wearing a costume."

"The ones we mainly scare know we exist."

"Which makes it more funny since they're absolutely terrified."

"True. We should wear a costume that shows our face so they know it's us. If we just dress up like ourselves, it might just seem like someone dressing up like us." Nico said.

"I guess."

They death gods plus Nico just chatted for a while talking about the upcoming holiday. 

"Hey, I'll excuse myself from school tomorrow and scare demigods in school." Nico said.

"Like who?" Hades asked.

"Drew, Lacy, Annabeth and Percy." 

Anubis smirked. 

"Are you gonna dress up like an insomniac?" He looked at Nico who scoffed.

"I am an insomniac. At least I would've been if you weren't there every night."

"What?" Hades asked. 

"My precious "brother," Nico made they air quotation marks, "is with me every night since I can't sleep after the nightmares."

"Good job Anubis. You got my respect. You got Nico to call you brother and you're helping him." Hades looked surprised.

Anubis just looked away.

"It's nothing. He's like a little brother to me. I would do practically anything for him. Even join his protection squad."

Nico buried his face in his hands trying to forget the shirts Percy and Jason made and gave to everyone who joined the club known as the Nico protection squad. They were purple and black with gold lettering on the front and back that said 'Nico Protection Squad.' All the death gods snickered, being familiar with the story. They all had listened to Nico ranting about it a few months ago. Anubis held up one of the shirts. 

"Wha-?" Nico flailed as all the gods burst out laughing.

"I have even more!" Anubis held a box filled with them. 

"Anubis!"

"It's my job to tease you."

Hecate laughed. 

"Honestly Nico, you made quite the impression on many people."

Thanatos unfurled his wings.

"Do any of them have slits in the back for wings?"

Nico groaned.

"Thanatos! Not you too. I did your job while you were imprisoned. Spare me."

"Nah."

"How did you even get those?"

"I went to Percy and told him I knew you and about the whole club and asked for a bunch of those shirts so I could hand them out to people who also knew and loved you."

"Wow. Just wow. And you call me crazy."

"There was someone here who's mortal and willingly jumped into Tartarus and it's not me."

"So?"

"You also died multiple times and didn't even care. If you were shot, you would be like, Oh, I got shot."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that bad."

"You're right. You're worse." Hecate said.

"Yeah. Not even I went into Tartarus." Thanatos looked at him. 

"Stop bullying me. I'm the youngest here. I'm also mortal so I can die like this."

"I don't think that's a way for mortals to die." Hel pointed out.

"It's called dying of embarrassment." 

"Oh."

The rest of the day continued like that. After it finished, Nico trained with Persephone and headed back to the mansion. He showered and went to dinner.

"Where were you?" Drew asked.

"I called in sick."

"Are you okay?" Lacy sounded concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They ate dinner and Nico went into his room. He got his costume ready and went to sleep. The next morning, he woke up early, left a note, called the office and put got ready. He put on his costume and shadow traveled into the death god meeting room. His costume was a grim reaper outfit. However, the scythe was definitely real, the blade was just made out of silver. He didn't bring out his main one cause it was huge, made out of stygian iron and meant for reaping souls. He could accidentally kill someone. Anubis came, looking like a demon. Hades just looked like Severus Snape while Pluto looked like a real ghost while Thanatos looked like a dark angel. Hecate looked like a witch. Not a cackling-green, long-nosed witch. More of a dark haired woman with a black and purple dress with a slit and really loose sleeves, a pointy hat, and a wand in her sleeve. Osiris was Voldemort and Hel was dressed as Bellatrix Lestrange. They talked for a while until school started. They looked at each other. Nico grabbed Anubis's arm and vanished. They appeared next to Drew and Lacy. They were flickering in and out of the shadows which were curled around them to give a really creepy vibe. 

"Boo." 

They vanished after Drew and Lacy realized who they were. 

"Hey." They were leaning in the empty seats behind the Egyptains. 

The four turned around with their hands in the air. Anubis snickered as the duo vanished. Sadie looked furious. 

"Did he seriously appear in our school to give us a heart attack?"

Nico and Anubis appeared next to Annabeth.

"Annie..." Nico breathed behind her.

She yelped and pointed a dagger at the person. When she saw who it was, she lowered it.

"Nico! Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I called in sick."

"Why? And can't people see you?"

"Nope. Unless I want them to." 

"Oh."

"I'm going to go scare the living Hades out of your boyfriend. Bye." 

Nico and Anubis vanished.

"Oh Seaweed Brain~" Nico said in a creepy way.

Percy jumped and looked behind him. Nico had vanished just before and sat down on his table. Percy stared.

"Nico! What the Hades! Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I called in sick to scare people."

"Are you shadow traveling?"

"Let's go." 

Nico vanished and both of them scared all the inmates in the Brooklyn House.

Cleo screamed.

"Anubis?!"

(Nico used the Mist so the Egyptians would only see Anubis and the Greeks and Romans would only see Nico.)

Nico appeared behind Will.

"Happy Halloween."

Will nearly screamed and he turned around.

"Di Angelo! Did you shadow travel?!"

"Code red." He looked next to him.

A black door appeared. 

"Nope. I didn't. He grabbed a few flasks of nectar, a few bags of ambrosia and a bunch of canteens of unicorn drought.

"How is that there?"

"I have a friend."

"Okay, stay safe."

"Bye Solace."

Nico nibbled on some ambrosia as they entered the door. He waved as Anubis closed it and they appeared in the Hades cabin. They rested for a while and an hour later, appeared in a lot of cabins, appeared in all the Nomes, and scared the living Tartarus out of the einherjar and dead Norse people, Valkyries, went to every state in the U.S and dropped down into various places around the world such as China, Japan, Korea, Bangladesh and Russia. They even went to Canada and Antarctica. At the end of the day, they went back to the meeting.

"We scared pretty much everyone in the U.S and every magical person." Nico bragged. 

Hades smirked.

"We scared all the Greek and Roman gods."

Hel scoffed. 

"We scared everyone in Africa."

Thanatos laughed.

"Try Asia and Europe." 

They all argued on who scared the most until midnight. They bid their farewells and went to bed. Nico fell into his first dreamless sleep for a while, feeling happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday's coming up! June 6. Can't wait! I'm turning 14! Anyway, I'll try to update more often and try quickly finishing the next few months. I can't wait to write the June chapter. I might mix a few months together and quickly finish the book this week or next week. I'll try to upload the June chapter by June 6th. If I do it before, I might put up the new book on June 6. That would mean it would only take me about a week to write this book and I can work on the next one and finish that quickly. If I stick to this plan, that means I finished this book within a month. Wow. This chapter was 3000 words.


	8. November-May

October was over. Now it was November. Nico had finally finished the painting and it was hung up at the front of the school. He went back home and found a huge stash of candy in his room. It was gifted by the death gods. He smiled. Drew and Lacy entered.

"Hey Nico. Wanna have a sleepover?"

"Sure. When?"

"Friday night."

Right now, it was Sunday. The next day was Monday. They went to bed and Nico woke up in cold swear in the middle of the night, noting Anubis sitting in a chair next to him.

"Hey champ."

"Anubis?"

"Yeah. Nightmare again?" His voice was soft.

"Mhm."

Anubis brushed Nico's hair out of his face.

"Go back to sleep."

Nico nodded off some time later. In the morning, he woke up and got ready. He went downstairs.

"Bye Anubis."

"Bye Nico."

Nico went to Drew and Lacy. They entered the car and drove to the school, endless chattering filled the car the whole way through. They entered the school and suffered through their classes. (Clubs are interesting to write. Classes are not. They're terrible in real life and even worse online.)

Finally, it was music club time. The teacher called roll.

"Next Monday is a huge day for us. We will be competing against a different school. Both schools will be watching as students can go there as a free field trip. It will be during the school day. Now, I will say who will be competing and when."

She pulled up a sheet. She named six people. Then, she got down to the last four.

"All of Nico's group is going. Mark first, then Lucas, Elijah and then Nico."

They pumped their fists in the air. The teacher told them to get into their groups.

"We did it boys!" Mark said.

"You were a great teacher." Elijah said, looking at the son of Hades.

"Oh... thanks." Nico turned away, his face turning red.

The club passed. Nico went to train with Persephone. He went back to the mansion afterwards and took a shower. He went downstairs.

"Music competition on Monday. I'm competing."

"We know about the competition, we're going. And congrats. Can't wait to hear you play. We'll see if you live up to your reputation, music protegee."

Nico blushed and looked away.

"Yeah..."

The rest of the day passed. Night came and brought the Egyptian god of funerals with it.

"I heard about your competition."

"Yeah."

Anubis smiled.

"You'll do great champ. Now sleep."

Nico fell asleep quickly after that. When he abruptly woke up, it was Anubis comforting him. When he got up for school, he was the one who told him not to forgot about applying the Mist around his eyes. Looks like they were red again. Nico went through the school day with no hitches. Soon, it was soccer time.

"On Saturday, we have a game." The coach announced.

Nico groaned. Just what he needed. Art and mythology don't have competitions so he was fine. They practiced for the game and when they were done, Nico headed back to the mansion. (I'm lazy, okay?)

When he was going to enter, he noticed two cyclops. He quickly beheaded one and tricked the other into looking the other way. He entered the huge building and sank down into the armchair.

"Game on Saturday. I'm gonna die."

Drew and Lacy looked up.

"You'll do great."

"Let's hope."

Nico did all his homework and then ran to a wall. As soon as he was about to crash, everything turned cold and dark. There were whispers. But he pushed it away easily, focusing on his destination. He appeared in front of Persephone.

"Lovely. You're right on time. Today we're learning about controlling your powers. You accidentally kill plants and animals, correct?"

"Yeah."

"So you'll learn how to not do that!"

She seemed to be excited. But if it meant less dead plants, of course she'd be happy. A few hours later, Nico was done and he appeared in the bathroom. After an hour, he exited his room and went down for dinner.

"Where do you go every day?" Drew looked at him.

"No where, why?"

"We entered your room, you weren't there. We looked everywhere in the mansion, you weren't there."

"Did you try the library?"

"Yeah."

"I was hiding in there. I just didn't want you to find me."

"You didn't know we visited the library."

"The books are fascinating. I tend to lose myself while reading one."

"Okay then."

Nico went upstairs to his room.

"Hey Anubis."

"Hey champ. I heard about the game."

"Yeah..."

"You'll do great. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

(I hate this chapter. So repetitive.)

Nico went outside and ran to school.

(There.)

He looked up.

"It's gonna rain. Fantastic."

He decided to shadow travel. The shadows covered him and he appeared somewhere else. The place just didn't look like school. He was a few feet in the air and a few seconds later, he felt the hard ground trying to break his back. He got up and noticed a sign that looked like gibberish at first glance, but he learned how to understand that gibberish.

"Great. Back in China. Maybe I could go to school and say I accidentally teleported to China so that's why I was late. Nah, that would never work. Hi Mrs. Ong!" He waved to an old lady. She smiled and waved back.

"Nico, how's it been going?"

"Fine. I'm in school and doing great. How has your life been?"

"Fantastic, thank you."

"Do you need help with your grocery bags?"

"Yes, thank you young man."

Nico carried her bags and they went to her house.

"I must be going now. Bye Mrs. Ong."

"Bye Nico."

He vanished and appeared in class. He used the Mist and sat down.

"Why were you late?" Drew hissed.

"I was in China helping Mrs. Ong with her groceries."

"Okay. That's normal."

The next few days passed like usual. It was Saturday game time. They were against Brooke High School. The game was intense. Just as it seemed like BAGS was gonna win, Brooke sent a ball spiraling towards the goal. The goalie caught it and threw it to Nico who let it fall down before heading towards the other goal. He threw it to Carter who managed to throw it to Walt. The charm maker threw the ball into the goal.

"10-9, BAGS!" The referee yelled.

Nico sighed and wiped his hair out of his face. He felt arm encircle him.

"You did great champ."

"Anubis?"

"Yeah. I watched the whole thing."

Nico smiled. Carter and Walt came over. Anubis quickly returned his arms to his sides. Nico vanished into the shadows.

"Hello Carter and Walt."

"Hey Anubis. Hi Nico."

"Hello."

"Why are you here Anubis?"

"To watch you two, obviously."

"Oh. Okay, bye."

"Bye." Anubis waved.

When they walked off to Sadie and Zia, Anubis relaxed and looked into the shadows. He reached into the moving darkness and pulled the son of Hades out.

"Really?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You could've told me."

"Didn't feel like it."

Nico noticed Carter looking at them, confusion written all over his face. He nudged his head towards his direction while looking at Anubis. Anubis's gaze went over there and he frowned. He made a black door and went through it. Nico used the Mist and entered. There was another Nico in front of the black door and glazed eyes. Other Nico turned away and just left. Carter, Zia, Sadie and Walt went to the Brooklyn House, Anubis and Nico already there. Nico was just hidden.

"Hey." Anubis greeted them as they entered.

"Anubis? Why were you with Nico?" Sadie immediately asked.

"He was the star player. I wanted to congratulate him."

"Oh."

"Hey Anubis, what are all the demigods parents,? Like which Greek and Roman gods actually have children alive right now?" Walt asked.

"Okay so Athena has children, but Minerva does not. We have Zeus, Jupiter, Poseidon, Hades, Pluto, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Mercury, Mars, Ares..." Anubis continued mentioning every Greek or Roman god who actually had alive children. When he finished, Mr. Smarty Pants decided to talk.

"So, Hades also broke the oath?" Carter asked.

"No actually. Interesting story. His children were put in a casino were time ran slower in there. They thought they were in there for a month, but it was 70 years."

"Wow. So it was both Hades and Pluto's children?"

"No. Only Hades. His daughter died soon after. Pluto's daughter died and Hades's son brought her back to life when Thanatos went missing. They were all from the 1920's - 1930's."

"So all of the death god's children who were in this century alive were all time travelers?"

"Yup." Anubis sipped coffee.

"How come we heard nothing about the Hades children?"

"The girl is well-known. The boy is also well-known, but in a bad way. Because his dad is Hades, not Pluto and he's dark and has powers over the death element unlike the girl who has powers over riches, he's feared and even hated. But he fought in both wars and did as much as Percy, if not more. When Percy and Annabeth were fighting Kronos, the son was the one fighting below fighting all the armies with Hades. In fact, he was the one who convinced Hades to help fight, despite knowing he could've died and then his afterlife would have been terrible. He also faced off against Kronos. In fact, he went into Tartarus first, alone. Then he was captured and was freed later. When Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, he led the other to the Doors of Death in Greece. On the way, he faced Cupid and learned that love is a cruel, heartless monster. Afterwards, he knew that even shadow traveling once could kill him, he still shadow traveled halfway across the world. Shadow traveling is teleporting through the shadows. Honestly, I think they were only given that since they're not allowed in the water or sky and yet, the sons of Poseidon and Zeus can walk on the ground."

"You seem to have a lot of respect for him."

"He's like my little brother."

"How do you know him?"

"Well, we met in the New Orleans graveyard when he was 11 and had just lost his sister. He immediately recognized me. We connected after that."

"Poor kid." Zia said.

Walt looked at Anubis.

"Where have you been every night?"

"Somewhere."

"Where?"

Anubis heard a whisper before he felt Nico fade into the shadows.

"Training."

Anubis looked at them.

"I've been helping out. The information is confidential."

"Okay." Sadie said, raising an eyebrow.

"I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye Anubis."

Meanwhile, Nico had just finished his training and got ready for a sleepover. Both parties had an interesting night, whether it was talking with friends or researching demigods. Sunday passed with no events and it was finally Monday. Nico was visibly nervous as he entered the music club room. The other trickled in a few minutes later. The ten got their instruments and went into a school bus. They made it to an auditorium. The ten got onto the stage. Then, everybody from their school entered and sat down into the seats. The other school entered. Nico saw a familiar head with messy black hair. He watched it and as the person sat down next to a blond girl, he saw sea green eyes he knew so well. He groaned. Goode again. The ten from their school got onto the stage and then Percy and Annabeth looked there. They looked surprised when they saw Nico, but they waved. He waved back as they got into their line.

"Alright everyone! Welcome to the musical competition of BAGS v.s Goode High!"

Everyone cheered.

"First up from Goode, we have Robert Beacon!"

The kid went up with a guitar. He played amazingly.

"What an amazing piece. Now, from BAGS, we have Leah Trehan!"

After a few more went, Nico realized that, while BAGS went from worst to best, Goode was going from good, to okay, to good. The first three were good. The next four were okay. The next three should be good. Then, the last person from Goode went. He played the violin and was definitely the best from everyone who had played. But Nico wasn't down without a fight.

"That was stunning! Last but not least, we have Nico di Angelo from BAGS!"

Nico steeled his nerves and looked at Percy and Annabeth. They pumped their fists and mouthed, 'Go Nico!' Nico smiled as he looked at the crowd. He got his violin ready as his memory of the times he played in Italy came to the front of his mind. He remembered Bianca next to him, his mom cheering him on. Suddenly, he heard a yell.

"GO NICO!"

He noticed Drew, Lacy and Anubis yelling. He saw all the death gods there. He felt a grin go on his face. His mom and sister may not be here, but many from his family were. He noticed Percy raising his phone to take a video and he started moving the bow across the strings. The music washed over them as Nico took them through a journey. There was happiness at the beginning which slowly started turning into pain. It grew so intense, many felt like crying. Suddenly, it started turning lighter. He had lost much. He lost his mother and sister. But he got cousins, a "brother," friends, and family. The music reflected his life. He finally finished. There was silence. Suddenly, he heard a storm of applause.

"A beautiful piece by Nico di Angelo!"

The judges stood up. They pointed to BAGS.

"And with this, BAGS is going to the county v.s county! How far can they get?"

Nico waved as he got off stage. They gave their instruments to their music teacher since they wouldn't be returning to school. The music teacher mentioned that the same people would be going in the county v.s county which was starting on Saturday. They would be doing county v.s county until they got to state or until they lost. In state, it's state v.s state until they defeat the opponent or lose. The competitions went in a bracket system. After that, Nico went to Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey."

"Nico, you did amazingly!" Percy squealed.

"I gotta agree with Seaweed Brain for this."

"Thanks."

"We gotta go back to class. I'm sending this video to everyone though. Bye cuz."

"Bye Percy. Bye Annabeth."

"Bye Nico."

Nico went to the death gods. Anubis hugged him.

"My little victorious angel just got a victory!"

"He's my son Anubis, not yours."

"Yes Hades."

Nico smiled.

"I have another one on Saturday."

"You'll do amazingly."

Hel snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" Thanatos asked.

"All of this. Who knew death gods could find happiness?" She replied.

"Well, I'm not as death-y as all you so I'm fine." Hecate said.

"True."

The days passed. Nico filled them with the normal, training everyday with and without Persephone and working on things whether they were for school, clubs or anything else. He definitely didn't miss out on sleeping and eating along with the necessary stuff. At night, he was engulfed in a memory.

_Flashback_

_"You can't catch me Bia!"_

_"Watch me Nico, incarcerous!"_

_Nico was tied up as she put her magic stick away._

_"That's cheating."_

_"No it isn't. Tag."_

_"I'm going to my room."_

_"You have lessons in an hour."_

_"And?"_

_"Be on time."_

_Flashback End_

Nico entered shadow traveled to the mansion in Italy. He went into his room. Everything was like how he remembered it. They even had all his old toys and books there. He left and went to Bianca's room. He sighed as he took in the appearance. Like Nico's room, it was the same except for the sign. However, the curtains were tightly drawn and were black. Nico sat down on the bed. 

"When you would feel sad, you always curled up on your bed. I tried to comfort you to the best of my ability. Like the time the chamber opened and you was sad because one of your friends died. I was also sad because I like that friend. I met her when I went to visit you at your school. You were in different houses, but she was nice. _I miss you Bia_."

Nico, went to a panel of the wall.

"She left it here, thinking she would come back."

He opened it and pulled out a 12" stick. Made of Aspen. However, on the inside was dragon heartstrings. Nico remembered when he had gone to her school for a while. He had made a friend there. Too bad his friend was now suffering in the Fields of Punishment for trying to become immortal. Whatever. His "stick" was 11 3/4", made out of elder and thestral hair. There was something similar to it, but not exactly. He put it in a shadow locker and made the Mist dissipate. He went to the master bedroom. He got his mother's stick and got keys to bank vaults. He put those in a shadow locker and went back to his room in the mansion Drew bought.

"Hey Nico."

"Hi Anubis."

"The meeting has been changed again. It's in a week because your gods decided to do something this month."

\--Time Skip--

The days passed and it was finally the 21st of November. Nico got ready. He wore a long black cloak. He put the hood up and made sure his scythe was easily accessible. When it was 6:04, he vanished. Meanwhile, Anubis entered the room with Sadie and Carter who sat down in the empty chairs next to Osiris. All the death gods were there, but there was an empty chair to Anubis's right and Hades's left.

Suddenly, all the shadows raced towards the middle of the room. Everyone stared as Anubis sighed. Greeks were so dramatic. Kneeling in the middle of the darkness was a reaper, black cloak pooled around him. His powerful aura seemed to bend the ground underneath him. The shadows were swirling around him as he stood up and held his hand out. A scythe appeared, beautiful but deadly. The stick portion was black and purple with simple yet beautiful designs. The blade was made of enchanted silver. Nico moved the weapon in front of him and his body was tilted. The blade showcased his hooded face. The scythe vanished as he looked at the two guests. He bowed.

"Welcome. A pleasure to meet you. I'm the son of Hades." He straightened up as the other gods introduced themselves.

A table appeared where he was standing earlier as he sat down in his seat elegantly and looked at them as his hood fell revealing pale skin, messy black hair and sharp, calculating black eyes. They had a glint of insanity that appeared from time to time.

"Nico?!" They yelled.

He waved.

"Wait, if you're the only living son of Hades, that means you're the one who went to Hell alone and was imprisoned." Carter said. 

"Mhm."

"How did you know what Percy told us?"

"Your reactions. Knowing you guys from Anubis helped."

"Anubis?!" The siblings stared at him.

"He already knew about the Egyptians."

"That I did." He said, taking a sip from a wine glass.

Hecate smirked.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you two are here. You don't have death affinity, so why bring you here? Why not Walt? Well, it has to do with your status. You're the pharaoh, you're his sister and the host of Isis. If we go to war with the Egyptians, we hope you don't join in."

"But why would we go to war?"

"The Greeks, Romans and Egyptians don't get along well with each other. Eons of bad history. I should know." Nico answered, twirling his glass.

Sadie looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I was the spy on all sides. I knew of the Romans and I watched them as the Ambassador of Pluto. I was the son of a Greek God." _Or so I believed._

"Oh."

"But the question wasn't why you two were here, it's why are we having this meeting." Nico said.

"Well, remember when I told you I would introduce to my heir and Pluto's?" Hades asked.

"Yes..." Nico said.

"Heir?" Sadie asked.

"The Underworld is huge. If he is to fade, someone must take his place. That someone is the heir." Anubis clarified.

"We know that but your telling me he doesn't have one?" Sadie was shocked.

"Nope. The sea has one, but the Underworld doesn't have one yet." Nico said, looking at Hades.

"Yeah."

"Who is it? There's no one extra in this meeting. So who could it be?"

"Well, it's someone who's always been there."

"So Thanatos?"

"He's either Greek or Roman and it's not Thanatos."

Anubis's eyes widened.

"Knew it!" He said.

"Who?" Nico asked.

"Neeks, use your brain."

"But... the there's no other male immortals."

"He's not immortal."

"No..."

Hades looked at him.

"You're the only one with death powers alive."

"Why didn't you choose Hitler?"

"Hitler?!" Sadie screamed.

"He was one of my brothers. But why?"

"Well, he, along with the rest, weren't powerful enough. And he went insane."

"Well yeah, but..."

"Over the years, you've proven yourself. Doing crazy, suicidal things but coming out alive and sane, that's quite a feat. Not even some of the gods would do that."

"However, you should probably stop keeping secrets from all of us and your father." Hecate added.

"Whatever do you mean?" Nico looked at her.

"The Mist is part of my domain. Do you really thing I wouldn't be able to notice?"

Hades looked at him.

"Mist? For what?"

Nico cursed. He waved his hands and the Mist dispersed. There was a blindfold left behind.

"Why do you need a blindfold?" Sadie asked.

Nico took it off. His eyes were blood red, drenched in insanity.

"Don't tell me..." Hades started.

"Yeah. It came up earlier than expected."

"That's not good."

"It's been almost a year."

"And you're still sane?"

"Looks like it."

"What do you mean, still sane?" Sadie asked.

"Well, Hades children have gotten the insane gene. It comes up in mainly boys around the age of 16. However, because of what Nico did, his came up earlier. It takes a lot of willpower to stall it, especially for as long as he has managed." Thanatos said.

"So I'm the heir?" Nico stared.

"Well, you're the Ghost King and you know everything about the Underworld since you spend a lot of time there. I found a suitable candidate. It would be foolish to not pick you."

Nico's mouth fell open. Kind words from the Lord of the Dead. He quickly closed it and looked indifferent.

"But what about Pluto?"

"Well, Hazel would have been a suitable candidate, if she was more dark and actually came to the Underworld. She was dead so she saw some parts, but that's it. So, if the worst comes to worst, you have to take over the Roman side as well." Pluto said.

"Got it."

"Well then, just note that you will probably have a lot of classes soon about this stuff, but since you seem to have pretty much mastered it all, it might be for a month."

"Lovely."

(All right, if I mentioned the next part earlier, I don't remember. I don't recall writing it however, so forget what happened before and focus on now.)

"So, on the last day of November, the gods will host a party for all the heroes who fought in the Giant War. It's at 5." Hades said.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're going whether you like it or not."

"So I get no say in this?"

"You were still a hero. They can't ignore you this time."

"I suppose."

\-------------- The rest might seem a bit like Fort Olympus because I got ideas from that amazing book. It's on fanfiction.net.

November 30th rolled around and Percy decided to put on casual clothes. As he went out, he noticed the Romans were already there. All of the demigods got in the vans. Percy sat down next to Annabeth. Jason sat down next to the son of Poseidon a minute later. They drove to the Empire State Building.

"600th floor."

"There is no-"

All the demigods glared at him and started pulling out their weapons. The doorman gulped and gave Percy the keycard.

"You know what to do."

They went up to the 600th floor. The doors to the throne room opened. It looked different. There was a huge LED TV on one of the walls, showing all of the gods who were sitting on their thrones. The demigods entered the throne room and kneeled.

"Rise heroes. You have defeated the Giants and will go down as some of the greatest demigods to ever grace the earth. The ones who have helped the gods during our time of chaos shall be receiving gifts." Zeus said, from his huge throne.

The TV focused on nine demigods. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez and Nico di Angelo.

"You nine will be written down as the greatest demigods of all time. All of you have fought in both the Second Titan War, the Second Giant War. You have defeated many monsters, Titans, Giants, some gods and even the Earth Mother. For this, the Council has decided to gift you all individually."

"Jason Grace, son of King Jupiter, champion of Queen Hera." Dionysus called.

Jason bowed to Zeus and kneeled in front of Dionysus.

"The Council offers you godhood. If you choose to accept, you will become a protector of the demigods."

Jason looked at all the demigods. He focused on Piper, then turned back to the gods and goddesses.

"I cannot accept the offer. Instead, I would like for the Roman and Greek camps to be combined. What has happened in the past has shown that if we continue to be separated, we may fight again. This generation is fine with the other camp, but in time, we may grow apart and go back to fighting."

The gods looked at each other.

"Very well. It would help if Romans had the Greek style of fighting and the Greeks had discipline." Athena decided.

"All in favor?" Zeus asked.

All the gods and goddesses on the council raised their hands.

"The motion passes. The camp shall be called, Camp Olympus." Zeus decided.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Hephaestus called.

"You are offered the gift of immortality. If you choose to accept, you will become your mother's lieutenant."

"Thank you, but I don't want immortality. I want Camp Olympus to have a council of demigods like the gods have the 12 Olympians."

"All in favor?"

Once again, all the gods and goddesses part of the 12 Olympians raised their hands.

"This motion passes."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." Poseidon called.

"You are offered the same gift your friends were offered. You are free to refuse and choose something else instead."

"Thank you, however, I wish to use my gift later." He looked at Calypso.

Annabeth and Frank also chose to use their gifts later.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Hermes said.

"For all you have done in the past year, the 12 Olympians offer you the gift of godhood."

"I am honored. However, I would like for the Olympians to never again turn their backs on their children. We need you in our greatest times of need." She pleaded.

"So be it." Hermes said.

"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona." Aphrodite's voice resonated through the throne room.

"For your excellent leadership skills and bravery, we offer you the same gift offered to the rest of your brethren."

"Thank you, however, my first duty is to Rome and it's people. I wish to be left alone by your realm."

"Very well. My realm had caused you a lot of grief. But now, it no longer can sway you."

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." The Queen of Heavens called out.

"You are offered the same gift offered to you at the end of the Titan War. You rejected it then, will you reject it now?"

Percy looked at Annabeth and smiled.

"I will reject it once again, Queen Hera. Instead, I wish for your siblings to be reunited. I wish for Hades and Hestia to be part of the Olympian Council."

Hera waved her hand. The room expanded and the thrones Hades and Hestia were sitting on became permanent.

"My family is back together. Thank you Perseus."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Champion of Hestia, Heir to the Sacred Hearth, Prince of the Underworld, King of Ghosts, Master of Shadows, Protector of Camp Jupiter, Patron of Camp Half-Blood." Athena announced.

All the demigods watched, dumbstruck as Athena went through all his titles. Nico bowed to Zeus and knelt before Athena, his black robes pooling around him. Percy shivered as he noticed the ground getting darker around him. When Jason said Nico was powerful, Percy laughed it off, but seeing his aura bend the ground underneath him, he started to reevaluate what he had said.

"In the last Titan War, you used your wit beyond measure, (wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure) and gave Perseus the key to defeating Luke Castellan. You even got your father to help us. After Perseus and my daughter ascended Olympus, you took over leadership and became a brilliant tactician and used battle strategies that even impressed me. However, you were not granted a gift despite being a major player in the war. We apologize for that."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, guilty for forgetting about Nico.

"Afterwards, you tried keeping the Roman and Greek camps away from each other, trying to protect your family from bloodshed. That's why you were chosen by Hestia. You would do anything for your family. You even jumped into Tartarus for them. You got captured, but still tried to help, despite being weak. You nearly killed yourself trying to save us. You conquered the god of Love. You helped bring the two camps together and healed the rift between the Greeks and the Romans." At this, all the gods except Athena turned into their Roman forms.

"You reminded them that Bellona is not the sole goddess of war, that Minerva is not only the goddess of craftsmanship. You reminded them who I really am. While I was impressed by your battle strategies, the amount of wisdom you showed impressed me more." With that, Athena turned into Minerva.

The goddess was dressed in the purple robes of a roman emperor, gold armor on top and a tawny owl on her shoulder. The Aegis was opened on her wrist, a 20 foot golden spear in her hand and a 7 foot long sword sheathed at her waist. Her eyes reflected the deadly calculation of a strategist who had never lost a battle.

Percy had once said Athena would make the worst enemy, but now he realized Minerva would make an even more dangerous enemy.

All of the Romans bowed to the goddess as she stood up, next to the kneeling Nico, in all her deadly beauty.

"You reminded them who I really was. They feared me as Athena because I had protected Greece from their attacks for a thousand years. But then, you showed them my truest Roman form. I am Minerva, Destroyer of enemies, Minerva, the Supreme Virgin, Minerva the Third Queen."

She looked at all the Romans.

"Romans, rise before your Third Queen of Eternal Rome."

As all the Romans and Nico di Angelo rose up, all the gods and goddesses turned back to their Greek form.

"Now, Nico di Angelo, I shall offer you my gift. I offer you my patronage. Your wit, wisdom and strategic mind have impressed me. If you accept, you will have all the honors of my own children and you will become the leader you were always meant to be."

Nico looked at her.

"I accept My Lady."

Athena smiled. The other campers were just silent and they were gaping. They started whispering to each other.

"Nico di Angelo, my son." Hades said, standing up.

The whole room went silent. Nico looked at Hades. He went over to him and kneeled in front of his throne.

"Throughout the years, you have shown your bravery. You have done things even gods wouldn't dare to do. Some of the things nearly took your life. You even have managed to suppress the erupting gene for a year."

"Erupted?" Zeus asked.

"Unfortunately, Tartarus was not very good for his already fragile sanity, so it bloomed before he turned 16."

Zeus frowned.

"Then he should be executed."

"If he managed to hide it from us for a year, we're fine."

"If it gets any further..."

"He will be executed." Hades finished.

The other campers looked at Nico, confused. The ones closest to him were confused and worried.

"Back to before, you have done more than your siblings could have done. And if something is to happen to me, what will happen? I need a heir to take my place. Persephone?"

"He managed to get along with me of all people. Anyone who can do that deserves respect. I'm his stepmother. But somehow, I managed to take a liking to him." The goddess said.

Everyone looked at Nico who fidgeted.

"Nico di Angelo, will you take on the title of Heir to the Underworld?"

"Yes."

There were gasps.

"Do you swear off of all romantic love?"

"Uhh..."

"I'm joking. I know you still want to find a special someone. If you want to swear off of it later, talk to Aphrodite."

"Okay..."

"Do you swear to protect the Underworld with your life?"

"Yes."

"On the Styx?"

"If the need arises, I may have to protect the world when the Underworld needs help. But I swear on the Styx to protect the Underworld with my life if the need arises and I am able to do so."

"That'll have to do. Rise Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Pluto, Champion of Hestia, Heir to the Sacred Hearth, Heir to the Underworld, the Silent Reaper, Ghost King, Master of Shadows, Protector of Camp Jupiter, Patron of Camp Half-Blood."

He blasted a black and purple ball in Nico's chest. The boy stumbled but then stood up straight and regal. His training was for something. His aura became much stronger. His features became more angelic and delicate. A crown appeared on his head. He looked at Hades.

"You need to brush up on your wrapping skills."

He fell down as agony coursed through his body. The crown clattered onto the floor next to him. There were two slits in the cloak as black, glossy wings emerged from his body.

"Well, looks like Thanatos has a new partner."

"Didn't I have to do his work for a while?"

"That's probably the reason you got wings. Although, it could also be because of your last name. Maybe Maria had angel blood and it got passed down to you to, but it was so diluted that you didn't have a form but when I blessed you the blood became stronger and you got that form. As for why your wings are black, I have no clue."

Nico stared.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. I was attracted to her for a reason. Opposites attract you know."

"Anyway, she was part angel, I'm the devil of the mythological world. Oh, that's probably why your wings are black."

Nico stood up and put his crown back on.

"And, I forgot to mention, you're now immortal."

"What?!"

"I think you might even become a god."

"Could you have mentioned this before?"

"I needed you to accept, so no."

"And you wonder why you're the devil of the mythological world."

"Watch it. I may be your dad, but I'm still the Lord of the Underworld."

"What about my friends?"

"Well, most likely they'll get the offer later and have to accept it. I don't know. But I'm pretty sure they will become immortal."

"Got it."

"Alright, after the party, you're coming with me."

The party was in full swing by the time Nico decided to go. Percy went over to him.

"Congrats little cuz!"

Nico folded his wings and sat down with the rest of the heroes. Suddenly, they heard a call to go back in the throne room. They all looked at each other and entered. Zeus was yelling at a person with a falcon-headed man wearing the pschent, or a red and white crown. Nico, Percy and Annabeth gulped.

"Demigods, we are going to war with the Egyptians!" Zeus yelled.

"We just went through a war!" Percy yelled.

"And we will go through another."

"How did this even happen?" Nico asked.

"I have no clue."

Nico groaned. Suddenly, a black door appeared.

"You called cousin?" Anubis was there.

Nico's head snapped up.

"They're preparing for war!"

"Why?"

"To prove who's the strongest." Horus said.

"Are you kidding me?" Anubis slapped his forehead.

"Why was he made king?" Nico wondered.

"I have no clue."

"Hey!"

"You can't go to war to prove who's the strongest. You'll lose people, resources."

"Well we will."

"As heir to the Underworld throne, I say the Underworld will not participate, if Lord Hades agrees."

"I agree. The Underworld will not be with you." Hades said.

"Neither will the gods from our Underworld." Anubis decreed.

"I will speak to Osiris!" Horus yelled.

"I speak on behalf of Lord Osiris. He doesn't wish to fight the Greeks. Same with the magicians."

"What did you do?" Horus asked.

"We took a gamble. Luckily, it worked." He replied.

"The demigods will not help either." Percy said.

"Oh, but they must." Zeus said.

Nico glared at him. He turned to face the demigods.

"This is stupid. Demigods, do not fight with the Egyptians. Their king may have declared war, but so did ours and it was all for a foolish reason. Do you wish to have bloodshed? A repeat of the Titan and Giant wars? Do you want to see your friends and siblings dying around you?"

The demigods all shook their heads. Zeus was really pissed out.

"No! If you continue, I will smite you!"

Nico glared at him. The Mist started coming down and the blindfold was gone. His eyes were blood red. But paired with the insanity was rage.

"Hades children go insane because of our genes. Others go insane because of war. Because of the gods. If you continue, you won't sleep peacefully. If we go to war, you will be haunted by those you could have saved from dying."

Anubis smiled. Then he glared at Horus.

"If you continue, you will no longer have support from many. The Underworld will not support you and neither will your host or many of the magicians."

The kings glared.

"Very well, we shall not go to war."

Anubis clapped.

"Great, we got through the thick skull of yours. Wait, champ, are those wings?"

"Yup. I got the promotion."

"Congrats. I knew you would amount to more than your siblings." He clapped.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Percy asked.

"Percy, do you really think I wouldn't know about the Egyptians? I'm the ambassador. I knew about them before you two had your adventures with Sadie and Carter."

"How do you know about them?" Annabeth asked.

"I have contacts in high and low places."

"Great."

"By the way, tell your dead cousin I said hi."

"What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I can upload the next chapter today or tomorrow. June, here we come. I would like to thank all those who suffered through this chapter. This chapter was 3500 words.


	9. A/N

The next book is up and done!


End file.
